Powers
by Lakota1172
Summary: Our five young brave heros and Jinjas faithful young puppy are kidnapped! Whats going to happen? Throughout this fanfic true feelings will be said, hearts broken, death and of corse LOVE! :) But what powers with our heros end up dealing with? Can everyone get out alive?
1. Drugged tarts

**Hi everyone! I have had lots of people asking if I can update I miss you so much and well yes I will BUT this story has been bugging my mind for ages! So I have to write it down now! :) **

**Oh and yes Bruno Jinja's puppy WILL be in this fanfic, CxJ and DxJ included! **

Jinja, Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax where under a large tree all around them it was pouring rain and Beyal had predicted that it was only going to get worse before it got better. "What does everyone have against us in this town!" yelled Bren.

Chase sighed, "I don't have any idea B" he said leaning up against the thick trunk of the tree".

"I mean literally NOBODY even said that we could even sleep in their shed, all they said was "No room try the next place" I mean come on!" yelled Bren slumping down on the ground.

"OH SHUT UP BREN!" Yelled Jinja standing up and glaring at the negative Bren, "You haven't stopped moaning and muttering after the first house that didn't have any room. Bren glared up at Jinja.

"Hey! It's not my fault that everyone said no!" he yelled standing up and glaring at Jinja, Bruno barked madly up at Bren, Chase moaned he knew that when the weather got bad Bren an Jinja got worse.

"Come on guys cool it!" he said as a car screeched around the corner. Jinja sighed.

"Whatever then Bren came go back off to la, la land" she grumbled stepping towards Beyal. Bren wasn't finished, just for fun he poked out his left foot to trip Jinja, his plan worked but not the way he wanted it to. Jinja tripped over his foot and skidded onto the hard wet road just as the car was about to pass them.

"Jinja!" Everyone screamed but Dax who screamed Princess and Bruno who barked like mad. But they only heard a scream.

**About 2 seconds later **

The car screeched to a bone chilling stop. Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren immediately raced out onto the road, the car had stopped about 1 CM away from Jinja. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Jinja?" said Chase the worry and fright clearly showing in his tone. Dax quickly came to Jinja's side and picked her up by her shoulders so her feet where still placed on the ground.

"Oh gosh Jinja I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" rushed out Bren who was panting from fright. Beyal quickly examined her over.

"She is in deep shock" he said, "I wouldn't be shocked if she started crying soon" he said in deep thought and just about a second after Beyal had said that Jinja started crying, Chase quickly pulled Jinja into a hug when suddenly a new voice came into the conversation.

"You kids alright?" asked a man getting out of the car that had almost ran Jinja over. Bruno started barking at the man. A black haired lady came out of the other side of the car.

Dax glared at the two people, "No well at least my friends not mate you almost ran her over!" he growled. The man and women glanced at each other, the women whispering something to the man.

Finally the women spoke up, "You kids have a place to stay for the night, you can always come with us if you don't it's the least we can do". Chase looked at Beyal his facing asking if Beyal thought these people where trouble but Beyal just shook his head.

Chase who was still holding Jinja nodded, "We'll come with you then" he said. The man and women smiled, well come on then.

It seemed like hours had gone on as the car drove on through the town. It wasn't very pleasant in the backseats of the car, they had all some how fitted into the car, the man and women in the two front seats and the 5 friends in the back with Bruno. Bruno was happily sitting on Dax's lap while Jinja had to sit on Chase's lap so the others could fit in.

"Um Mister and Miss whats you'r names anyway?" asked Bren who was sadly mushed up against the car door and Beyal. The man looked in the review mirror.

"My name is Dr Sealy an my partner here is Dr Webb" he said moving his glasses up slightly.

"Nice to meet you guys my names Ch….." Chase was cut off by Doctor Webb.

"We don't need to know your name" she snapped grabbing 5 tarts from her bag. She handed the tarts to them. "Anyway save your breath for later dears just eat up for now you all look starving".

Chase, Beyal, Bren's, Jinja's and Dax's suspicion quickly faded at the sight of food. Soon all 5 tarts where gone Beyal had given some of his to Bruno and soon all 5 of them even the dog where out cold.

**Drugged tarts! OMG well hope you guys all enjoyed that! I know I did! Please review people, I can't wait to write more chapters to this fanfic! :) **


	2. A white room

**Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter of "Powers" I got some really nice reviews from people and I am hoping to at least get 3 more before I update again :) Well here it goes…**

Dax slowly opened one of his eyes, he was in a white room, Dax looked down at his clothes he was wearing a white singlet and a pair of Black pants. "Holy Crag…." he muttered to himself as he began to lift his hand up to his head but he couldn't, Dax looked at his arms and saw that his arms and legs where chained to the ground. Dax groaned and looked towards his left and saw Chase wearing the same clothes as him and he was also chained to the ground.

"Little Suno?" asked Dax trying to lift his body as much as he could from the ground. As Dax got a slightly better view of the room he was in, he saw that the room was MUCH bigger then he originally thought. The white room was about the size of a gym, Dax was also still a bit hazy from the drugged tarts so when he tried to reach out to try and wake Chase up because Chase seemed to look about 5 CM from him he couldn't.

"Dax?" Came a familiar female voice. Dax looked over to his right and saw Jinja laying on the floor but she was wearing a short white dress instead of a singlet and some pants.

"Princess, you alright?" asked Dax, Jinja also looked about 5 CM from him so he reached out to touch her shoulder but he couldn't. Jinja turned her head to face Dax.

"I'm fine Dax, oh and don't worry about your vision it happened to me to, I'm really further away from you then you see" she said looking back up at the ceiling. Dax raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Wheres Monkfish and Glasses?" he finally said. Jinja looked back at Dax. But she didn't answer him. "Princess?" said Dax again. Jinja finally answered.

"Beyals awake and next to Bren who's next to me, but I'm worried about Bren, he hasn't woken up yet" she sighed. Dax frowned.

"Don't sweat it Princess Little Suno not up yet as well" Started Dax. Jinja frowned as a small whine was heard. Dax suddenly noticed Bruno who was in a small Cage next to Jinja.

"It's ok boy" said Jinja smiling slightly. Jinja suddenly gave a shriek of pain. Dax was about to ask what was wrong when he gave a yell of pain. Throughout he and Jinja's screams he heard Beyal, Bren and Chase join in the scream but Bruno just yelped. It was as if somebody was throwing spikes through his neck.

When the pain ended Dax looked over to his left and was shocked, the drug had worn off and now he saw that Chase was MUCH further then just 5 CM away Chase was about a blue whales length away and so was Jinja, Bruno, Bren and Beyal.

"Oh geez! That was tense" muttered Chase trying to stand up but like Dax and Jinja he couldn't.

"What the crag?" Dax heard Bren yell.

"Please my tribe calm down" came Beyals voice. Dax heard Bren moving around in panic.

"No us Glasses, we are all down tight" sighed Dax. Jinja looked over towards Bren.

"Bren STOP!" she yelled. But Bren didn't seem to notice. Chase sighed and looked forwards towards the wall all around him he could see white and white alone.

"Guys STOP! we have to work out how we got here, anybody have any idea?" snapped Chase. Bren quickly stopped.

"We where given drugged tarts" said Beyal. Chase nodded and was about to speak again when one of the panels from the white room opened near Beyal and a man in a lad coat walked out with a clip board, he was followed by more people in lab coats but the people following had a cart with bottles of different chemicals on it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Chase but for reply the man in the lab coat glanced at Chase and sprayed some pepper spray in his eyes. Chase gave a cry of pain and sprawled around on the ground.

"CHASE!" Screamed Jinja but she was sprayed with pepper spray as well. "STOP!" Screamed Jinja as she wiggled around on the ground in pain but the man in the coat just kicked her.

Dax clearly wanted to yell threats at the man but he knew that if he did more pain would be laid on them.

"Good" said the man reaching for his pocket and grabbing out a pair of scissors. "Men grab the one with white hair please" he said. two men quickly grabbed Beyal and held his head down.

"What are you doing?" yelled Bren. Beyals eyes opened wide as the scissors came closer to his ear lobe. "STOP!" Beyal suddenly screeched. But the man held the sharp scissors over his ear and cut three slots. Beyal screamed in pain as the blood leaked out of his ear like mad.

The men moved along throughout all of the including Bruno. Beyal heard screams of pain, he bit his bottom lip as he heard Jinja screech in pain. When the men where done with the scissors, they all reached for the chemicals that where on the cart, 6 different bottles and all of them had a toxic symbol on them.

"NO!" Yelled Bren as the man grabbed a paint brush and one of the chemicals and dipped it in. Beyal tried to move away when the man moved closer to him, he heard the others trying to do the same when the other men came closer to them. Then when the man reached out with the brush to brush Beyals arm it all went black.

**Well I hope you all liked that! The next chapter will yell you why the stories called "Powers" ;) **


	3. Powers

**Hi everyone! This is chapter 3 of "Powers" And now you are going to find out why I called it powers….. he, he, he, he, he, he ,he, he, he… I might stop now :) **

"Test 101 stand up!" shouted a voice, Chase opened his eyes he was lying on the ground. Chase groaned and lifted up his hand to rub his head and unlike before Chase could reach his head, he looked at his arms and saw the Chains where gone, but his ankles where still chained to the ground. "Test 101 stand up NOW!" shouted the voice again but this time the pain that had happened before came back but more strong then ever. Chase screamed in pain clutching his neck.

"Chase?… Chase stand up" came a small female voice. Chase slowly stood up and looked around he saw Jinja, Bren, Beyal and Dax standing up, Bruno was on the ground now in a cage.

"Good" said the voice. Chase looked up wanting to know where that voice was coming from and he saw 2 loudspeakers on the wall.

"What the crag?" groaned Chase who was still rubbing his head.

"Now that your all up, we can begin. You all have test numbers on your clothes Males on their shirts and Females on their dresses the dog has his on his cage" said the voice. Chase and the others looked at their clothes.

Beyal was 100, Chase was 101, Bren 102, Dax 103, Bruno 104 and Jinja 105. "Those numbers tell you what test you are, now onto the rules!" said the voice as it moved along, "It's simple really if you fail your test you die and in some of your tests you are playing for your friends life's to, but if you complete your test you live, see simple"

Jinja glanced at Chase with worry, Chase looked back "It's alright Jin" Chase said glaring back up at the loudspeaker.

"Now let me see, test number 100 your up! Said the voice, a panel from the room opened in front of Beyal and a man came out with a gun. "Now your test is to read this mans mind for 3 different numbers and if you don't in the time given, he shoots you!" laughed the voice in an evil way.

Jinja almost fainted, "Beyal!" she shrieked as the man pointed at the gun at Beyal's head. Dax's eyes opened wide in shock and worry, Chase's mouth shot open in shock, Bruno whined and growled but Bren just sat there with wide eyes. How was Beyal meant to read some guys mind, that was impossible Bren really hated to admit it but Beyal had a 99.9 % chance of being killed.

"You have 7 seconds to read that mans mind before he shoots you" said the voice over the loudspeaker, "This is always the BEST bit" finished the voice, "GO!".

The room went silent, Beyal closed his eyes and concentrated on the mans mind. Jinja watched in worry with the others. "5, 4, 3" Said the voice again.

Beyals eyes shot open, "16, 708 and 3!" he shouted just before the time ran out. The man nodded and put the gun back in his lab coat.

"Good, you have completed your test, test 100 you pass!" shouted the voice over the loudspeaker. Jinja looked at Beyal in worry.

"Beyal are you alright?" asked Jinja. Beyal looked at Jinja and nodded.

"I think I am fine" he said.

"Now test number 101 your up! Your test is to run over 300 Kl or the girl gets it" said the loudspeaker, as the guy in the coat grabbed ahold of Jinja's hair and held her up before pointing his gun at her forehead.

"WHAT LET HERE GO!" Shouted Dax and Chase at the same time. Jinja tried to stay strong, but here eyes showed worry and fear for her life.

"Let me go you basted!" shouted Jinja, she was about to try and hurt this guy when she realised that the guy would most likely hurt her more then what she might do to him. "You better run fast Chase" she murmured. Chase glared at the man.

"How am I meant to run when I'm chained to the ground!" shouted Chase.

"Fond of her are we boys?" laughed the voice before answering Chase, "Yes that would be unfair so, we get to unchain you to run, BUT if you make one move to save your friend my man will fire! GO!" shouted the man.

As soon as Chase's ankle chains where gone he took off as fast as he could towards the other end of the room and then back. Dax looked on in amazement, Bren was gaping in shock, Beyal's eyes said it all, complete amazement like Dax. Jinja smiled.

"You are something else Chase Suno" she muttered. Chase stopped running when he got back, it didn't seem to him like he was running that fast but by the look on everyone's face's even the man with the gun told him otherwise.

"Very good Test 101, very good" said the voice. The man with the gun signalled for Chase to get back towards his chains. Chase did and the chains automatically chained themselves to Chase, before the man let Jinja go.

"Whoa little Suno you where FAST!" shouted Dax happily. Dax had to admit it was pretty cool that they all got powers. "I'm so getting super strength" said Dax smugly.

"How would you know!" snapped Bren.

"Because I look the part don't I?" said Dax grinning.

"That is still not a good reason Dax" said Beyal.

"What about super stench you already smell and look the part" said Jinja crossing her arms and smiling.

Chase and Bren laughed and Beyal couldn't help but chuckle, "To right Jin!" laughed Chase. Dax glared at Jinja and was about to shoot back a reply when the loudspeaker came back.

"Test 102 your up!" it said happily. Bren gulped.

"Please let me wake up NOW!" he said closing his eyes and pinching himself. But to Bren deepest disappointment when he opened his eyes again he was still in that big white room. "Crag.." he cried in his nerdy little voice.

The man who had the gun before pulled out a laptop and placed it on the ground about 5 meters from Bren, there was the number 15 on the screen. "Test 102 your test is to stop this computer from blowing up this whole room in 15 seconds or less, with your mind" said the voice.

"WHAT! OK THATS IT! I KNOW I AID THE OTHER STUFF WAS IMPOSSIBLE BUT THIS IS JUST STUPID! HOW AM I MEANT TO TALK TO TECHNOLOGY!" screamed Bren.

The voice didn't reply to Bren's question, "Your time starts NOW!".

Everyone went silent and looked away from Bren. Everyone new that Bren felt pressure easy and that if they talked or looked at him he would crack.

Bren was sweating like made, "Ok, um… oh yeah do what Beyal did for this test and close my eyes!" he said, shutting his eyes.

"9, 8, 7" said the voice. Bren thought harder and harder concentrating on the laptop. *STOP THE COUNTDOWN!* Bren screamed in his mind and then just like that it stopped.

Bren peaked open his eyes, "I did it!" he shouted happily, everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief and wiped sweat off they brow. "You guys DID believe I could do it didn't you!?" snapped Bren in wonder and anger.

"Yeah… um well actually B, we had already said goodbye to each other and stuff" said Chase sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah Glasses you nearly made me tell princess over there how much I actually lo… hate her" said Dax blushing slightly realising how close he was from making a slip of the tongue something he didn't wanna tell Jinja just yet.

But his slip didn't go unnoticed by everyone….. Chase glared at Dax, "Yeah whatever Dax" sighed Chase looking back at Bren. "But anyway you did it B" He said happily.

Bren grinned pleased with himself, "Well I never thought not even for a second that I would fail" he said smugly. Jinja rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Bren and Dax actually washes sometimes" said Jinja sarcastically. Dax glared at Jinja again.

"What that mean to…" the voice interrupted AGAIN!

"You pass your test, test 103 and now it's time for test 104! Wait a moment….. WHAT! Oh dam… um one of my men didn't record what we added to you so we have no idea what power you have so…. looks like you pass anyway" said the voice.

Jinja giggled slightly. Dax glared at the loudspeaker "Oh come on!" he shouted in anger, Beyal closed his eyes and concentrated on Chase's mind.

*Won't be able to impress Jinja now…* thats all Beyal got out of Chase's mind and he couldn't help but grin.

Bren smiled smugly, "Yeah super strength totally!" he laughed. Dax crossed his arms and glared at everyone.

"Ok so moving along….. Test 105 is up" said the voice. Jinja gulped and looked down at Bruno in his cage. A man walked towards him and let Bruno out, Bruno whimpered and growled as the man let him out and tied a rope around his neck.

"Use the gun" said the voice over the loudspeaker. "WHAT!" yelled Jinja. The man grabbed the same gun he used on Jinja and Beyal and shot Bruno in the leg!

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Jinja. Chase was shocked along with the others.

But Bruno didn't whine or BLEED! the bullet had reflected off his fur. "No way" said Jinja with a smile.

"Whoa tense" said Chase.

Beyal tilted his head in shock like Dax and Bren.

Bruno growled at the man. The man put Bruno back in his cage and locked it before he to exited the room.

"Good you are all doing better then most of the other people we have had….. now lets see, Test 106 you test is to turn into any animal you please to defend yourself BUT if you try and save yourself or your friends your friends die" said the voice.

Now Jinja was really frightened, "Oh come on…" she said to herself. Bren didn't even say anything, he actually believed that Jinja could do it, if he can talk to technology, Beyal can read minds, Chase run REALLY fast and Bruno reflect bullets why couldn't Jinja turn into a animal?

Chase clenched his fist and muttered something under his breath. Dax tried to keep his cool BUT it was harrier then it looked.

"Yeah and what do I have to defend myself against?" said Jinja smugly.

"Oh thank you for asking girl, you have to defend yourself from these attack dogs or else they will rip you and your friends limb from limb" said the voice as 15 dogs where let into the room. 'GO!"

The dogs raced towards Jinja and the others, like it was a race to see who could rip the most limbs from them. Jinja gulped and saw the look on her friends face's knowing that she had to change now or never.

Jinja closed her eyes then about 2 seconds later Jinja was free from her chains and a wolf racing towards the dogs.

"Whoa! GO JINJA!" Yelled Bren who was scared to death right now. Dax grinned but his grin was quickly gone when two of the dogs jumped at him. Dax looked away waiting for the pain but it never came, he heard whining, he opened his eyes and saw Jinja her paw on the dead body of one of the dogs and her jaws around the other one.

Soon blood was scattered all over the room and no dogs remained only a wolf. "Test 106, you pass you main change again" said the voice over the speaker.

Jinja nodded in defeat and turned back to a human, blood was all over her now blood stained white dress and there was blood on her mouth and hands. A big scratch from one of the dogs was on her leg and bleeding.

Jinja was wobbling on her legs. Chase knew she was about to pass out. About 3 seconds after he thought that she collapsed on the ground in a pool of dogs blood.

"JINJA!" yelled Chase.

Dax looked away like Beyal and Bren.

7 men in coats came in one of them picked up Jinja and the others pointed guns at them. Chase and the others chains came off and they where forced to walk out of the room.

They walked till they got to a door that said, "Exercise room" on it. The man holding Jinja passed her to Dax and gave Beyal a bandage roll,"Put this on her once you guys find a table, oh and be careful in there, stay together" he said.

Then he opened the door…

**Hoped you all liked it :) I was going to give Dax super strength at first BUT then I came up with a much better idea that you will find out in the next few chapters :) PLEASE REVEIW! **

**Next Chapter is called - New Friends **


	4. Really Cute Friends

**Hello again oh and by the way I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm in high school now so…. not much time to do anything really but homework…. so here it is :) **

When the door opened everything went silent, the room was full of about 56 people ranging about from the ages of 11-35, most of the people where sitting on tables and chairs. A huge majority of the people in the room was all males from most of them looked around about the age of 15, 17 or 16 but some of them where 11, one even looked 6. There was about 5 teen girls in a group but they looked all freaky and had piercings all over their faces.

Before the men in the lab coats left the room one of them snapped on a strange looking bracelet onto Chase, Bren, Dax, Beyal's and Jinja's wrist. "What's that for then style?" said Dax smugly. The man glared at Dax.

"We don't answer to test's" he said before walking out of the room followed by the other men. "Good luck" one of the men whispered before shutting the door. Bren instantly stood behind Chase while holding Bruno.

"Chase….." he said slowly, Chase who was pretty dam scared as well put on a fake smile and looked over at Bren.

"I'm sure their all nice B" he said with a small uncertain laugh at the end of his sentence. Bren gulped but didn't say anything else. Chase then looked around and saw a table with nobody sitting on and started walking towards it, Jinja suddenly woke up.

"What where are we….!" she said in shock looking around and then she realised that Dax was holding her, "Yuck! et me down you weasel!" snapped Jinja as she struggled out of Dax's grasp, faint chuckles went through out the room, but as Jinja landed on her leg that was bleeding she winced. "Crag"she said slowly.

Dax grinned, "Ok Princess you can walk" he said smiling before walking after Chase, Jinja instantly grabbed Dax's arm.

"Not after you carrying me for that long you can't!" she growled, digging her nails into his skin. Dax quickly picked her up again and walked as fats as he could after Chase who was now sitting down on the table with the others.

"You alright Jin?" asked Chase as he reached out to help her sit down. Jinja rolled her eyes.

"No chase I'm bloody great!" snapped Jinja pointing at her leg, that had a huge gash in it. Chase rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh right…" he muttered. Bren handed Jinja Bruno.

Beyal moved towards Jinja with the bandage and took care of her leg. Just as a Beyal had finished a voice sounded out. "Thats my bench you newbies" yelled a voice. Everyone looked up and saw a guy with lots of tattoos who was about 17 looking at them, with another guy who looked about the same age the room went silent again.

"What?" said Chase looking back at the guy. The guy stormed towards them in anger, "Are you s twit or something mate? I SAID THATS MY BENCH!" He yelled grabbing Chase by his collar. Bruno started snarling. Dax instantly stood up.

"Back off mate" he snapped. The guy laughed.

"What are you going to do about it!" he laughed, his friend grinned and pushed Dax backwards. Chase struggled out of the guys grip.

"Get lost guys we don't want any trouble" said Chase putting on a smile. Bren quickly got under the table and dragged Beyal down with him just in case he needed somebody to throw at the guys if they came after him.

The leader of the two shoved Chase over, "Get lost" he said grinning. Dax shoved the guys friend, the friend grabbed Chase and Dax and shoved them to the ground and held them there. Jinja glared at the guys and stood up on her good leg.

"Let my friends go and go get a life you bastards" she yelled in anger. Bruno stood by her side growling. The leader of the two looked at Jinja and gave a little smile.

"You talking to me sweetheart?" he laughed. Jinja glared harder at him.

"Well theres no other idiot in this place so yeah I think I'm talking to you" she snapped crossing her arms.

"Jinja back off" wheezed Chase who was still under the other guy.

The leader smiled and walked towards Jinja and grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up in the air. Bruno instantly barked and bit the guys leg, but he just kicked Bruno off. Jinja tried to kick him but it caused her other leg extreme pain, *Okay Jinja calm down and turn into a bear* she thought, but she couldn't, she heard a beeping noise and looked at her wrist the bracelet was beeping.

"Everyone has one of those bracelets sweetheart and with one of them on you can't use your powers!" laughed the guy holding her up.

"Put her down!" yelled Dax. The guy holding her up smiled, "Whats that hold her throat tighter?" he laughed squeezing Jinja's throat. Jinja started coughing and running out of breath soon her struggles for freedom starting slowing down.

"JINJA!" Screamed Dax, Bren, Beyal and Chase when suddenly.

"Let her go clint" said a voice. Chase, Bren, Dax and Beyal looked around and saw 3 guys standing nearby. One was tall and had ginger hair, another was just shorter then Dax and had Blonde hair and the last one was just as tall as Jinja and had waist length silver hair with green tips at the ends of his hair.

The red head one punched the one holding Chase and Dax down in the face sending him toppling over. The guy holding Jinja up dropped her and the silver haired one caught Jinja before she could hit the ground and the blonde one took care of the other one.

Chase quickly stood up and ran towards the guy holding Jinja. "She's alright mate, just needs to rest" said the guy smiling, Chase smiled back at the silver haired boy. Soon they where all sitting around the one table talking with Jinja laying down on Chase.

"So anyway my names Sealy" said the one with Red hair.

"I'm James" said the Blonde one.

"And I'm Rex" said the one with Silver and Green hair. Soon Chase had introduced all of them and they where all talking. "Well looks like you friend here has been through the roughs" said Rex pointing at Jinja's blood stained dress. Chase nodded and looked down at Jinja she had started breathing normally again . Bruno climbed out of Bren's arms and onto Jinja's stomach.

"Who's this little fella" said Sealy reaching out to pat Bruno.

"I wouldn't do that mate" chuckled Dax but it was to late. Bruno snarled and bit Sealy's hand. "Ouch!" yelled Sealy rubbing his hand.

"Stop being such a baby Sealy and leave the pup alone, now anyway, what powers do you guys got?" asked James.

Chase smiled, "Super speed"

"I can talk to technology" said Bren.

"Reading minds" said Beyal.

"And you?" asked Rex looking at Dax.

"I don't know they never told me" said Dax rubbing the back of his head. Sealy tried not to burst out laughing while Rex and James chuckled. "Its not my fault and anyways I will most likely get a cooler power then any of you guys, including little Suno" snapped Dax.

Rex held up his hands in defeat, "What about those two?" he asked pointing at Bruno and JInja. Bren answered.

"Well Jinja's in such a bad way because, she can shape shift into any animal and her test was to fight off attack dogs and Bruno here can reflect attacks" said Bren.

"Whoa!" Said James in wonder.

"May I ask what powers you three have?" asked Beyal.

James smirked "I can control the weather" he said.

"James stop making it all about you and anyway I can control plants" said Sealy grinning. Rex rolled his eyes.

"That's nothing I can turn invisible" He said grinning.

Dax smiled, 'Now thats real cool" Said Dax smiling, Suddenly Jinja shot up.

"Dax? Chase?" she said in concern. Chase quickly steadied her before she fell off him.

"It's alright Jin we're all ok" he said smiling. Jinja picked up Bruno and suddenly saw James, Sealy and Rex smiling at her and waving.

"Well hi there" said Rex smiling happily.

Jinja stared at them with a blank expression, her crush on Beyal had been really little girly and fangirl like, her crush on other guys had been regular but this was different. Jinja's felt like slapping herself for two reasons her first reason was that she had only just met them and the second reason was that she liked all three of them.

"Oh crag" sighed Jinja closing her eyes.

"Hi I'm James"

"I'm Sealy"

"And I'm Rex"

Jinja smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Hi there" she muttered. They all smiled and where just about to answer when a bell rang out. Sealy stood up, "That means it' time to get to your cells" said Sealy holding out his arm to help Jinja, Jinja quickly grabbed his arm and stood up.

*Looks like I've made a few new friends….. cute friends :) )


	5. I will find you!

**Well here it is the next chapter! :) Now I hope you all like this one oh and thanks for the feedback I have decided who Jinja's going to get paired with and the lucky lad is….. he, he, he I know you guys should just GUESS! ;) **

**3 weeks later **

"I do not think that is a very wise plan my friends" said Beyal in concern as he sat down on his cell bed. Jinja looked across at Beyal and gave a small smile.

"It's alright Beyal" she said smiling before turning back to Dax, Chase, Sealy, Bren, Rex and James.

"Ok guys I think we got a great plan sorted out" said Rex cheerfully.

"Run me through it again?" said Bren. They all sighed.

"Somebody pretends to kill Dax and then we make a lot of noise, a guard comes and hopefully comes in then we knock out the guard grab the keys for the bracelets and then go get our stuff!" they all sighed at Bren.

"Now who's going to pretend to kill Dax?" asked Sealy.

"ME!" Yelled Jinja and Bren at the same time raising their hands.

Dax groaned, "You guys really wanna get rid of me that much" he sighed shaking his head with amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Yeah… pretty much" said Bren shrugging his shoulders, "Now Jinja don't ruin this moment for me I've been waiting years to kill this guy" said Bren pointing at Dax stubbornly. Jinja smiled and walked up behind Dax.

"To late Bren" she said smugly, hitting Dax on the back of his head as hard as she could, knocking him out cold.

"God dam it Jin!" said Chase almost a sigh.

"Awwww….." whined Bren crossing his arms as he sat down on another one of the beds. Sealy couldn't help but laugh.

"Good going Jinja" he said raising his hand up for a high five. Jinja felt a blush creep onto her face and covered it up by quickly high fiveing Sealy and picking up Bruno.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"Well at least it looks believable" said James and Rex pointing out the good sides to this whole problem. Chase was about to yell back an answer when a voice sounded out.

"Whats going on here then?" said a tough voice. They all looked up and saw a man with a gun looking at their cell. Bruno started snarling lowly.

"Um… well you see" started Chase but the cell door already opened and the guard was on the ground checking Dax's pulse.

"He's still…" he was cut off when Beyal suddenly punched him in the neck. Everyone stared at Beyal with wide mouths.

"What? I wanted to be apart of the plan" he said innocently with a small smile. Chase couldn't help but smile back before reaching down and grabbing the keys on the guard.

Soon everyone had their bracelets off, "Now heres the escape plan, Jin since you knocked him out and you can turn into a animal you have to carry Dax, (Jinja groaned) Bruno and Sealy are also with you, you guys head down south and find a way out, James, Bren and Beyal you guys find our stuff and meet us at the south end, will Rex and I make some noise to attract attention" finished Chase and he walked out of the cell.

Jinja sighed as the guys went their separate ways, it was only, her, Dax, Bruno and Sealy. Jinja thought for a moment before turning into a bear and leaning down so Sealy could place Dax on her back. Sealy opened his mouth wide but it turned into a smile, *So you really can change* he thought before putting Dax on Jinja's back, Jinja then picked up Bruno in her jaws softly and walked out of the cell.

Chase and Rex ran down a hallway, Chase was finding it actually very easy to not overtake or speed off in front of Rex, "Ok here it goes!" yelled Rex punching a fire alarm. The sound rung out easily and soon there was 5 guards around them, "Um ok see you at the south side?" said Chase as he turned to look at Rex. Rex smiled.

"Ok then Chase" he said suddenly disappearing.

"Whoa… tense" muttered Chase with a small smile before taking off towards the south side as fast as he could zooming past the guards.

Bren, Beyal and James where running down a hallway of rooms, James leading the way. 'Ok, this one!" he yelled opening a door.

Bren opened his mouth wide in shock, the room was full of boxes' with numbers like *Test 10* and stuff like that. "Well at least it will be easy for us to find ours" said Beyal as he walked towards a box, it said test 100.

Soon they had all the boxes and where heading towards the door but just as they got out a sudden gust of wind blew them over like something was moving fast. "Oh man sorry" said a voice as they picked themselves up.

"CHASE!" yelled Bren as he got up and gave Chase's box to him. Chase grinned.

"Great come on then lets go!" said Chase as he started going a good pace of a run with the others.

Dax suddenly opened his eye's he was moving fast, "What the?" he felt fur underneath him and he saw a BEAR carrying him, "Whoa!" yelled Dax sitting up right an just as he did that he fell off. Jinja came to a stop and gave a grunt of annoyance before looking at Dax, she placed Bruno down and changed to a human.

"Dax it's me!" she snapped glaring at him.

"Don't forget me" said Sealy who was smiling and waving from behind Jinja. Dax groaned and rubbed the back of his head

"Wait a minute….. YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" Yelled Dax standing up and glaring at Jinja. Jinja gave a stubborn frown.

"Oh get over it Dax" she sighed, "We have to find a way out of this place" she said leaning up against the wall and just as she did that she fell though the wall.

*Secret exit open* said a voice. Bruno barked like mad and looked out of the hole in the wall to see Jinja on the ground. "What?" said Jinja looking around, *Wait a minute I'm outside!?* she thought with glee as she stood up.

"I think you just opened one of the secret exits to this place" said Sealy helping Jinja up as he stepped outside. Jinja smiled slightly while blushing before Chase, Bren, Beyal and James came running to the entrance that Jinja had discovered, they had a number of boxes with them.

"Where's Rex?" asked Bren.

"Right behind you" said a voice and Rex appeared right next to Bren. Bren gave a girly scream and fell down, the boxes he had fell with him scattering things everywhere, the two boxes he had where Jinja's and Rex's, as the boxes all fell Jinja's two cores spun out and hit the edge of the building.

"Crag!" muttered Jinja.

"What are th-" Sealy was cut off as Charger and Whipper appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled James taking some steps backwards with Sealy and Rex. Jinja quickly grabbed her cores and calmed Whipper and Charger down, before returning them. Chase groaned.

"We'll explain later" he moaned, then suddenly around about 16 guards appeared at the secret door with about over 39 guard dogs with them.

"Oh crag" groaned Dax as he reached for his cores. Beyal stopped him.

"I don't think that is very wise Dax" said Beyal, "We do not want any S.T.O.R.M people finding out that we're have been nearby" said Beyal. Chase nodded at Beyal's comment before glaring at the men. *Ok we have an open space, a fence surounds us through, pretty much a good area for a fight…a powers fight* thought Chase.

"Ok guys, Beyal, Bren with me, we'll find a way out of this fence, Jinja, you Sealy, James, Rex and Dax fight them off, Dax watch your back remember you have no powers, oh Jinja I'll take Bruno" said Chase before heading off with Beyal, Bren and Bruno.

Just as Chase, Beyal, Bren and Bruno went off about 10 of the dogs took off after them, Jinja instantly changed into a Jaguar and took off after the dogs. Right on their heels.

Dax gave a smirk and ran at the guards punching one in the face. Sealy gave a grin and sunk into the ground going underneath 4 of the guards and jumping up kicking them. James instantly started making it hail huge balls. Rex was just disappearing and knocking guys out. The fight was going pretty well. Most of the guards where out but most of the guys had forgotten about the dogs.

James had just taken out another 3 guards when 7 dogs jumped at him. "JAMES!" Yelled Sealy who was being pinned to the ground by a guard. James turned to look at the dogs, unlatched onto his arm and the other where about to latch on when, a polar bear (Jinja) swatted the dogs away.

James held his arm witch was now bleeding from the dog attack, Chase, Bren, Beyal and Bruno suddenly came into sight. "Anyway out yet little Suno?" Yelled Dax who had just taken down another guard.

Chase frowned, "No guys sorry" he said he said a bit panicked.

"How do we get out then?" asked Bren in worry.

Jinja changed back into human and smiled and turned into a elephant. She grabbed Bren with her trunk, "AHHH JINJA!" Screamed Bren. Jinja gave a trumpet of amusement and chucked Bren over the fence, he landed in a small deep river on the other side.

"What the Crag JIN!" Yelled Chase, Jinja rolled her eyes and picked Chase up doing the same and then she continued with the others throwing them over.

"Jin come on!" yelled Chase who was now soaking and waiting on the other side of the fence with the others. Jinja was about to change when a ball of fire suddenly hit her large grey leg.

"Jinja!" yelled the guys.

Jinja changed back to a human and turned around ignoring the pain in her leg and there to her shock was the two guys from the first time she came there, the one that Sealy had called the one that had almost killed her Clint.

"Jinja get OUTTA THERE!" Yelled Sealy. Jinja looked over at them and was about to come when the one next to Clint spoke up.

"Are you running away?" he laughed, "Your such a GIRL". Jinja froze and glared at them, "Why did he have to say that?" groaned Chase.

"Hey wait a minute why do these people let those two run around without their bracelets?" asked Dax looking at Rex. Rex sighed.

"Those two are the most trusted tests they get called out when an emergency happens" said Rex who was thinking about ways to get over. Jinja grinned and turned into a wolf.

'Not again" laughed Clint who's arms lit on fire, "Time to play puppy" he said grinning. Bruno started growling from behind the fence.

Jinja snarled at him and ran forwards when a hand grabbed her foot from the ground. *What the hell?* she thought and then she was dragged into the ground.

Chase waited for Sealy to return with Jinja and when he did she was mad, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Jinja when she changed back to a human. Chase groaned.

"No time to chat Jin, lets just go" he sighed as he took the lead running at a slow pace for him. Jinja gave a huff of disapproval and raced after him with the others.

"I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Jinja heard Clint yelling.

"Trust me I will find you!"

**Well I hope I didn't make it to hard for you to find out who Jinja's boyfriend is going to be, I'll give you a clue if you couldn't guess, his name starts with S and he has red hair… He, he, he hope you know now - **

**Later people! :) **


	6. Bear and Owl

**Well people here I am with another chapter! :) Thanks for all the optimistic reviews, Dax's power will be hinted in this chapter just to let you know! :) So keep an eye out for hints :) **

Bren collapsed on the ground panting, it had seemed like years until they finally stopped running, he glanced up and saw the same reaction for his friends, Jinja was lying down in the grass with her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling with Bruno sitting on her stomach, Dax was leaning up against a tree with sweat running down his forehead, Beyal was sitting on the ground with a blank expression on his face, Chase was kneeling over with his hands on his knees panting and well his new friends where all sitting closish to Jinja in the grass.

"That, was….. tense" panted Chase who was now standing straight up, sweat running down his face. Dax gave a little huff of amusement.

"Yeah" he said.

Sealy glanced over at Jinja and saw a burn mark on her leg where Clint had thrown fire. "Hey Jinja your leg alright" said Sealy standing up and walking over to Jinja's side. Jinja opened one of her eyes to look at Sealy.

"What about my leg?" she said sitting up, and looking at her leg "Oh" she said when she saw the burn. Chase walked over and picked up Bruno who was to tired to growl.

"Hey Jin does it hurt" he asked placing Bruno into the arms of Bren. Jinja sighed as all her male companions crowded around her checking to see if she was alright.

"You should get Beyal to have a look at that" said Bren.

"Yes I believe that would be wise" piped in Beyal.

"Maybe you shouldn't move with your leg like that Princess" said Dax.

"Yeah you've already been through the roughs" said Chase.

Jinja gave a huge sigh, why did they always have to worry their heads off about her? Jinja was about to make a rude answer when Rex piped in. "I think she's strong enough to get through it" he said.

Jinja looked over at Rex with confusion on her face. James nodded.

"She was strong enough to stand up to Clint" he said. Sealy smiled softly at Jinja.

"If you ask me, I think that she could do anything if she put her mind to it" he said. Jinja felt her face growing hot. For once somebody wasn't worried about her safety.

Chase looked at Sealy, James and Rex in frustration, "Maybe your right but she does need treatment and thats final" snapped Chase before turning to talk to Beyal. Jinja sighed and rolled her eyes.

As the evening moved on, so did the team, after Beyal had dressed Jinja's wound they had started moving on, Chase, Dax and Beyal carrying the boxes while Bren carried Bruno. Jinja was being helped bye James and Sealy while Rex tagged along with them.

"So… tell us what where those things before?" asked James. Jinja looked at her four friends up ahead and decided to spill. After a few questions and answers, Sealy, James and Rex understood everything about Monsuno's.

"Nice" said Rex grinning. Jinja smiled and started asking her own questions.

"So how old are you guys?" she asked.

"James and I are 16" said Sealy while Rex is 15" said Sealy smiling "And you?" he asked.

"I'm 15" said Jinja. Sealy smiled slightly, *Good* he thought, *Good* thought Jinja. "Now, please tell me more about this powers stuff" said Jinja. Rex nodded.

"Well we got our powers, about two weeks before you lot showed up" said Rex, "Thats why we're more powerful" said James. Jinja nodded.

"So the more I use my powers the more powerful I become?" said Jinja. Sealy nodded.

"Spot on there Jinja" he said. Jinja smiled.

"Hey guys we're going to stop here for the night" said Chase pointing at a cave, there was two ponds outside the cave with a tree blocking the view from each pond. Jinja smiled.

"Alright you get inside that cave and don't come out till I tell you to" said Jinja as she limped towards one of the ponds. "Bren hand me my box" she said. Bren handed Jinja her box.

"Jin what are you doing?" asked Chase. Jinja rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Chase, maybe I haven't had a bath for age's and I stink and maybe I feel like having one, so if you don't mind scat" snapped Jinja glaring at him. Chase blushed slightly before going into the cave followed by the others.

**About 4 hours later**

Everyone had fished having their baths and where dressed in they regular clothes. Sealy was wearing a black vest with a green long sleeved top underneath with black pants. James was wearing a orange top and yellow pants. Rex was wearing a long black coat and a silver top underneath with black pants.

A fire had been lit but there was no food. Dax finally stood up. "Well I'm off to go get some grub" he said. Chase looked at Dax and nodded.

"Be careful ok?" he said. Dax nodded and walked out of the cave silently.

After about 10 minutes dad came back, he had a small wooden box full of veggies and a dead rabbit, and a pot in the other hand. "Whoa Dax where did you find this stuff?" said Bren. Dax smiled.

"You'd be pretty shocked at everything people dump around the place Glasses" said Dax placing everything down on the ground. "Now I'm making some pot roast you all want some?" he asked. Everybody nodded.

**Later That Night **

"Nobody else is EVER, and when I say that I mean EVER going to make pot roast from now on but you Dax" sighed Chase lying down on the stone ground. Dax's pot roast had been beautiful, everybody had at least had three bowls.

James gave a small moan, growl burp thing in approval, just as he did that Dax sat right up, "Thats it!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What's it Dax?" sighed Bren rubbing his eyes. Dax grinned.

"I got a nickname here for one of our friends! BEAR!" He laughed. Jinja gave a sigh of frustration and lay back down on the ground.

"What?" asked James in confusion. Rex and Sealy laughed.

"You know that noise you just made! You sounded like a bear" said Dax grinning. James sighed. "I won't be needing a nickname, we're not staying you know", Everyone went silent.

"What?" said Jinja almost a small cry. Sealy looked over at Jinja in sadness before looking at the ground. "Why are you guys leaving?" said Jinja quickly. Rex sigh.

"You guys are nice and all but we have business elsewhere" he sighed. Beyal looked at Sealy's mind. *I don't wanna leave these guys, I don't wanna leave Jinja* thats what Beyal got.

"Like what there Owl?" he said. Rex glared at Dax.

"I just got my nickname then didn't I" he sighed. Dax nodded while grinning. "Well I don't even wanna ask why and anyway Family business" he finished.

Jinja held Bruno close to her in a hug, "I don't want you guys to leave" she sighed. Chase looked at Jinja with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Jin we can't decide if they stay or not" said Chase firmly. As he put an arm around Jinja for comfort. Sealy glanced at Chase with anger blaring in his eyes.

"No need to cry Jinja, we're staying!" he said.

"WHAT!" Yelled James and Rex. Bren, Dax, Chase and Jinja but not Beyal because well he new why he wanted to stay, in confusion.

"Well you guys will most likely go through out town and then you no we can stay at our house's for a bit and keep travelling with you guys! Anyway you all need to know how to control your powers right" he said grinning.

Rex and James face palmed cause they new wherever one of them are the others will follow. "Fine" said Rex. Jinja smiled in glee, even Bruno was wagging his tail. Sealy then looked at Chase who now had a blank expression.

"That is if your leader Chase here say's it's cool" Said Sealy looking at Chase with cold eyes. Chase looked at James, Sealy and Rex with a unreadable expression. Beyal quickly read his mind, *I will never let these pigs stay with us! But Jinja really likes them, ahhh! This is so confusing! If only I could have another bowl of Dax's pot roast!*

After about a minutes silence Chase nodded his head, "Yeah sure you can join us" he finally said with a fake smile. Sealy grinned and looked at Jinja and winked. Jinja blushed furiously before smiling at the ground.

"And anyway I want one of those Monsuno things for myself!" said James happily. Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren looked at him in shock.

"What?" said Chase.

"Jinja told us all about them" said Jame smiling.

"JINJA!" growled Chase.

**Later that night…..**

Jinja was the only one awake. She slowly stroked Bruno's fur. *I miss you Bruno* she thought thinking of her little brother. With a long sigh Jinja closed her eyes, "I can't wait to finish this quest thing and go home to Bruno, live a normal life as a big sister, oh wait I can't have a normal life can I" sighed Jinja placing the sleeping Bruno on the ground and walking out of the cave.

Jinja knew that she shouldn't go far so she just stuck to a small track that she old memorise. "This looks like a good place to practise" she sighed looking at the pathway in front of her. Jinja started running at her top speed before changing into a cheetah, but she tripped at her knew found speed and fell over changing back to a human.

"You need to learn some control" Said a voice. Jinja sat up and looked around, finally spotting Sealy on a rock. "If you wanna change and keep doing something you need to find some control" said the red head jumping down from the rock and walking towards Jinja, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Control! I can control my powers" said Jinja almost snap. Sealy grinned and looked at her eyes, they where face to face.

"You don't always have to say no to getting help" said Sealy. Jinja looked back at him with hummer in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" she said smugly their faces getting closer.

"Yes" said Sealy, their faces still getting closer.

"Well maybe I need some help then" said Jinja their faces still gaining on each other.

"Maybe you do" said Sealy and then their lips hit each other in a soft but rough kiss. They stayed like that for about 10 seconds but to them it seemed like 10 years. When they pulled apart Sealy grinned, "Now about your training" said Sealy grinning. Jinja smiled back.

"What about it?" she said. Sealy smiled and pulled Jinja closer to him.

"You really need lesson's on how to kiss people" he said kissing her again.

**Well I hoped you liked it and I have discovered that I ship Sealy and Jinja together. I really like them together oh and guys I need idea's about Dax's nickname for Sealy! Please send in your idea's!. **

**Lot's of Love, Lakota1172**


	7. Good Morning

**Well guys this is the next chapter for "Powers". Thanks to all you guys for reviewing! Sealy and Jinja go well together, don't worry people Dax and Chase are going to be pretty mad when they find out but they won't find out for a few more chapters ;)**

Chase, Dax, Bren, Beyal, James and Rex where awoken by loud worried barking from Bruno. "What's going on?" said Chase getting up. Bruno was growling lowly. James looked around.

"Chase" he said. Chase didn't listen he was to busy trying to find out what was wrong with Bruno. James quickly told Rex that Jinja and Sealy were gone as the other four continued to talk to the dog.

"Chase" sighed Rex getting annoyed with him. Chase still didn't listen. "Maybe Beyal will listen" sighed Rex walking towards Beyal. "Hey Beyal" said Rex. Rex was expecting a soft and gentle reply from the monk but instead he was faced with a whole different matter.

"Now is not the time to chat" snapped Beyal not looking away from Bruno. Rex was taken aback. He backed up to James.

"I don't think their all in the mood for talking" sighed Rex. James nodded.

"Fine then I'll get them to listen" he said as he walked towards the cave entrance/exit. "Lightning bolt" he muttered looking at the ground and then suddenly a huge lightning bolt hit the ground right outside, the room went silent.

Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal looked at James. "Jinja and Sealy are missing and if you don't mind I would like to find them!" He yelled. Chase looked at him with a unreadible expression on his face. Bren gulped and kind of hid behind Beyal. Beyal just looked at them with concern dancing around in his eyes. Bruno was snarling at Bren, Beyal, Dax and Chase fo being so stupid not even to notice that his master was missing and Dax was just plan pissed that he hadn't noticed the disappearance of Jinja before those two.

"Well we better get going to find them then" said Chase coldly as he pushed past James and Rex. Dax, Beyal and Bren followed, but Bruno on the other hand waited for James and Rex. Rex smiled and leaned down to pat Bruno and for once he didn't growl he licked Rex's fingers.

"Well what do you know" said Rex grinning.

**Somewhere off in the woods...**

Jinja lay in the grass with Sealy lying down next to her on her left side. A light peaceful breeze swept a few fallen leaves from the ground. Off in the distance you could hear the sound of birds chirping and singing a merry tune. Jinja and Sealy where sleeping silently, nothing was stirring.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud crash. Jinja sat right up in shock checking out her surroundings. "Sealy?!" she whispered shaking the red-head who lay beside her.

"Huh" came the sluggish reply. Jinja rolled her eyes and shook him harder. "Ok, ok I'm awake" he muttered sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes good morning to you, oh crag it's morning!" groaned Jinja flopping back down in the grass in frustration. Sealy groaned as well and flopped back down on the grass beside her.

"Damn" he muttered closing his eyes.

"Chase is going to kill me..." groaned Jinja in frustration, "He hates it when I go off alone" she sighed. Sealy couldn't help but grin.

"You know why he does that right?" he said. Jinja glanced at him in confusion.

"No I don't, Dax does it as well..." she sighed. Sealy started chuckling. "What?" said Jinja with a smirk. She sat up on her knees and looked down at him. "Come on tell me" she said poking his side.

"They facie you" giggled Sealy like a little girl. Jinja felt her cheeks growing hot. Sealy smiled "Want me to fight for you?" he asked with a grin. Jinja blushed madly and punched Sealy softly in the stomach but it seemed to take more effect on Sealy then she meant to. "Ah...my stomach" he moaned clutching his stomach and rolling over.

"Sealy!" yelled Jinja quickly reaching his side and shaking him, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sealy", he didn't make a sound and he didn't move, "SEALLY!" Yelled Jinja shaking him, "Please wake up!, I love you" she cried into his arm.

"Thats nice to know babe" said a cheeky voice. Jinja looked up and saw Sealy gazing at her with his deep green eyes. Jinja pushed him away and stood up.

"What the hell Sealy" she said in anger. Sealy grinned and stood up, "Like I really thought you where dead! You idiot I don't know what I'd do without you!" yelled Jinja. Sealy smiled and winked at her.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now do you" he said. Jinja felt a smile coming onto her face.

"Why did I have to fall in love with the most, stupid" Jinja saw Sealy from, "Handsome, kindest, lovely guy on earth" Jinja saw Sealy smile at that.

"And why did I have to fall in love with the most loud" Sealy saw Jinja's hurt face, "Beautiful, funny, caring girl on earth" he said, Jinja smiled and imedently pulled Sealy into a hug. Sealy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"JINJA! SEALY" Came a loud yell, Jinja and Sealy quickly separated just as Chase and the others came into view. Bruno started yelping in happiness and ran towards Jinja bouncing in joy. "Their you guys are" said a relived Chase.

Jinja smiled and picked up Bruno, "Hello baby, you weren't worried where you" She soothed stroking his fur. Bruno gave a little yelp before going back to licking Jinjas hand.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here!" Chase snapped getting out of his relived mood and into his how dare you do that mood.

"Nice to see you to Chase" said Jinja rolling her eyes.

"You should of told us where you where!" said Chase.

"Yeah even I was getting a bit worried" said Bren.

"I don not like what you did Jinja" said Beyal.

"What the devil where out here for anyway princess" said Dax.

Jinja groaned, *Why must they always worry!* she thought. James and Rex where watching from the background with frowns on their faces not saying a word, but Jinja could tell they where mad most likely at her or Sealy.

"Jinja was out here training" said Sealy crossing his arms. Chase looked at him. "I thought she might want some help training so I came and helped her".

"Jinja is this true?" asked Chase. Jinja glared at him.

"Of corse it's true! you can trust them you know" she snapped. Chase sighed.

"Only asking Jin" he sighed turning around. "From now on you have to tell me where you are going before you go off" he said. Jinja glared at Chase. "Now lets all practise using our powers" said Chase happily.

"We all spilt off into groups of two, Dax and Sealy your a team, Beyal and Bren your a team, Jin you and James and Rex your with me" said Chase smiling.

**Dax and Sealy training.**

"Ok Dax it's pretty clear to everyone that you don't have or you don't know what power you have so I'm going to teach you how to spar physically" said Sealy. Dax gave a small laugh.

"What?" asked Sealy.

"Mate I already know everything there is to know about hand to hand combat" said Dax smugly. Sealy grinned.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Thats right"

"Ok then wanna go head to head with me lowlander or are you chicken?" laughed Sealy.

"Me chicken mate?" laughed Dax, "If I was you I'd be shivering in my boots" he laughed.

"Ok then just wait a moment, you might wanna take your shirt off, it's easier to move" said Sealy taking off his own shirt that reveled his chest. Dax nodded and took off his own shirt. They where both evenly matched. "Start then lowlander" chuckled Sealy.

"Ok then mate if your that ready to end up in a grave here I come!".

**James and Jinja training. **

Jinja was facing James circling him as a panther (Bruno was sleeping under a tree). James grinned and jumped up into the air on the wind. Jinja snarled in anger *Why weather powers?* she thought *Why?*.

She was about to change into a hawk and fly up after him when she spotted from the corner of her eyes, Dax and Sealy training, WITH THEIR SHIRTS OFF. *Sweet mother of god!* squealed Jinja on the inside looking at Sealy throwing a punch at Dax, *A six pack! muscles, god I'm in heaven!* she thought looking at Sealy move and then the next moment she was pinned to the ground, by James.

"Somebody was letting their guard down weren't they, if you let your guard down you could die you know" said James helping Jinja up, Jinja blushed and looked away. "I saw what you where looking at, or should I say **who** you where looking at".

Jinja gulped and looked at her feet. James grinned, "So you two slept together? Right?" he asked. Jinja quickly clapped her hand over James mouth.

"Of corse not" she whispered, *Well unless you count falling asleep in the grass together...* she thought. James smiled and removed her hand from his mouth.

"What then just kissing?" he asked. Jinja glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Anyway I haven't even said we where together and for your information yes it was just kissing" she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, *Shoot!* she thought, mentally slapping herself. James gave a little laugh.

"I knew it!" he laughed. Jinja growled and raised her fist to him, "Ok, ok I won't say a word to anybody" he said rasing his hands in defeat. Jinja let her fist fall down.

"Good" she said. James smiled.

"And anyway Rex already knows, I just wanted to hear it from you" he chuckled. Jinja froze feeling herself tense up. "Hey don't worry he won't tell anybody" said Sealy grinning. Jinja smiled.

James was about to say something else when Jinja kicked him to the ground before pinning him to, "Never let your guard down" she said in humor.

**Beyal and Bren training.**

"So Bren do you wish to start?" asked Beyal innocently. Bren gulped.

"How are we meant to fight each other? All you can do is read minds and all I can do is talk to and control technology" said Bren trying to get out of the fight. Beyal smiled.

"It is very simple Bren, I can read your mind to see what you are going to do and you can attack me with physical contact, like Sealy and Dax" said Beyal smiling softly. Bren gulped.

"Um alrighty then" he said. Beyal smiled.

"Let us begin" he said with a smirk.

**Chase and Rex training.**

Rex looked at Chase waiting for him to move, watching him like a hawk. Chase stood there while trying to pin point Rex's weak spots, *He seems pretty tense... hmm! Aha he's letting his guard down on his lower left leg* thought Chase quickly taking off faster then lightning around to Rex's side.

Rex who was pretty shocked quickly turned invisible before Chase could attack his leg. *Ha, good luck pinpointing any weak spots now* he thought moving towards the confused and alert Chase.

"Ok Chase stay calm just use your ears" Chase whispered to himself. But listening was no use, the other groups sparing around him where making to much noise. Chase was about to tell them all to keep it down when he was kicked in the back roughly.

"You need to learn to work around a lot of noise" chuckled Rex's voice. Chase groaned before standing back up and looking around again. He was punched in the gut by an invisible hand. "Don't let your guard down" said Rex. Chase quickly regained his balance.

*Ok Chase lets go!* he thought turning around and running off. Rex grinned in satisfaction.

"Finally a Challenge"

**About two hours later. **

"I want a new training partner" whined Bren who was lying in the grass with his eyes closed. He was covered in bruises and cuts. "That monk really knows how to put up a good fight".

His other companions where lying in the grass around him. "I did not go that hard on you did I Bren?" asked Beyal. Bren gave a huff of amusement.

"Not hard! You gave me a whooping" he groaned. Chase grinned and shook his head while smiling.

"So we where all meant to have 6 rounds in all the groups how many did each of us win?" he asked.

"Beyal won all of them" sighed Bren.

"I won 2 and Seally won 4" said Dax.

"Jinja one 3 and I won 3" said James.

"Rex one 4 and I won 2" said Chase.

"Well I think it was fun" said Jinja holding Bruno in her arms. Sealy glanced at her smiling. "We should do it more often" she said. Sealy nodded.

"Yeah like you know training twice a week or something and we swap the groups around?" he said.

Chase grinned. "Good so it's settled, every Monday and Thursday we train" he said. Everyone nodded.

"Hey Dax?" said Rex

"Yeah Owl?" asked Dax.

"Can you make us some more pot roast?"

**Well I hoped you all liked that one I am still a SxJ shipper myself, (Sealy and Jinja) I hope you all are to because it's going to be like that for a LONG time! **

**Lots of Love -Lakota1172**


	8. You said nice twice

**Hello everybody! Well I really hope that you liked the last chapter, I think it was very, very long and I hope to do the same with this chapter and the many more to come! Well then here its goes! Oh and this chapter is based about 3 weeks from the last one, and only Rex and James know about Jinja and Sealy's relationship. **

*Run, run, run* was all that went through the female foxes head as she sped through the underground. She heard the hurrying footsteps of her pursuers behind her, *Just keep running, remember the key is to breathe* thought the vixen as she continued on. She heard the dog that was tracking her bark, this time it seemed closer.

*Don't focus on that, focus on whats in front of you!* she thought feeling her speed gain, she glanced sideways and saw a ginger piece of cloth tied to a tree, YES! This was the furthest she had gotten without being caught, *Remember don't get overly excited* she thought to herself sternly. finally she reached an old fence, running underneath of it she came to a flock of sheep. She stopped. *Time for a change of appearance* she thought changing into a sheep.

**Not far away **

James suddenly came to a stop. The others stopping behind him. They had lost her, "Damn" he cursed. about two weeks ago they had come up with a training excise to practise their powers control, speed and agility. This time it was Jinja's turn. They had been chasing her for about one hour and had just lost her trail.

"We lost her didn't we?" sighed Chase. James nodded.

"Bruno's having trouble finding her scent again" said Rex who was standing next to the small dog. Bruno had his nose to the ground and was sniffing like mad.

"She can't have gotten far" said Beyal. Dax raised his hand to silence them. "Dax?" said Beyal.

"The way I hunt rabbits is to stay silent and listen, use your senses, manly your ears and eyes" said Dax looking around the area. Everyone did the same. After about a minutes silence Bruno started growling, while looking at a bush. "Hey Little Suno" whispered Dax.

"What?" whispered back Chase.

"Last we saw princess she was a fox right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well looks like Bruno just found her" No sooner had Dax said that, a fox took off from the bush Bruno was growling at.

"There she is!" Yelled Bren running after her with the others. James who was up front again gave everyone some tips.

"Ok guys remember, keep a steady breathing pattern! Always keep your eyes on her and if you can't see her anymore then like Dax said use your senses" Just as he said that, Jinja went out of sight. But Bruno was still on her trail.

"Or just have a tracking dog" said Bren smiling.

As they continued along their way they finally came to a paddock of sheep. "Damn, please don't tell me she went in there?" sighed Chase.

"I bet you she did" chuckled Rex. Sealy smiled.

"She's some girl isn't she" he laughed. Chase looked at Sealy in surprise and confusion before shaking his head and quickly making a plan up.

"Ok guys surround the flock, Sealy use Bruno to find her in there" said Chase. Sealy smiled.

"My pleasure" he said.

Soon everyone had circled the confused flock of sheep Sealy smiled and picked up Bruno walking towards the flock and then throwing him into the middle of the flock. All you could hear was the sounds of barking and the sacred ba's of sheep. Then a long howl.

"He's got her scatter the sheep!" Yelled Sealy. James quickly created lightning that scared off the sheep and only left one ewe. Bruno sitting in front of it.

"Jinja" said Sealy grinning. The ewe changed back to Jinja. "We found you". Sealy had expected Jinja to give up but instead she just smirked. "Whats so funny then Jinja we have you surrounded there's nowhere left for you to go".

Jinja smiled, "You sure about that?" she asked. Chase and the others looked confused. Sealy quickly ran everything through his head.

*Bren Beyal have the right, I have underneath and in front, Chase and Dax had the left and James have behind that only leaves... above!*, "James ABOVE!" Yelled Sealy. James quickly took off into the air on the wind only to leave behind open. "Damn!" Yelled Sealy realising they had been tricked and before he could react Jinja turned into a cheetah and raced of as fast as she could.

"Oh no this is going to be a long, long day isn't it" sighed Bren.

**Around about 6.00pm**

After about 5 more long hours of chasing Jinja, they had taken her down. But it took all of them to pin her (She had turned into a Rhino). Right now they where all sitting inside the cave eating pot roast.

"I think it's time we moved on..." Chase said. There was no reply everybody was to busy eating Dax's pot roast. "Um guys I think it's time we moved on!" said Chase again. Jinja looked up at him.

"I think your right Chase" she said, "Theres really nothing for us here and sooner rather then later that Clint guy and his friend are going to catch on to our trail" said Jinja before finishing her pot roast.

"Yeah good plan little suno only problem is we don't have any idea of where to go!" said Dax. Chase looked at the ground.

"Kind of forgot that part..." he said.

"I know where to go!" said Rex suddenly clicking his fingers.

"Don't keep as all waiting you knuckle head" said Sealy with a smirk. Rex grinned.

"Apolo Town! Not that far from here really, only about half a day of walking and then you get there!" he said really excitedly.

"How do you know all this?" said Bren with a confused and wonderous face. Rex smiled and ruffled Bren's hair.

"Little boys shouldn't ask questions like that" he said smiling. Bren frowned and pushed Rex's hand off his head.

"I'm not a little boy" he mumbled.

Chase looked at Rex with a strange look but didn't say anything. After about a minute he finally spoke up. "Time to get some sleep, we can talk about this stuff in the morning" he said rolling over onto his side.

Rex shrugged and lay down next to Sealy and James before falling asleep.

**Maybe about 50 minutes later**

Jinja was woken roughly by shaking hands. "Wha?" she mumbled trying to brush the hands off her face, "Mum... 10 more minutes" she sighed.

"Hey Princess I'm not your mum" said a amused voice. Jinja sat up with a red face in embarrassment. But she quickly covered it up with a angered face.

"What the crag Dax!" she shouted, Dax quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Keep it down princess we're haven a meeting outside with Suno, Monkfish and Glasses!" he whispered. Jinja sighed and stood up picking up Bruno and walked outside with Dax.

"Chase Suno this better be good" she said stubbornly when Chase came into sight sitting on a rock surrounded by Beyal and Bren. "It's damn freezing so if this is some stupid thing about puppies or bunnies I'll kill you my self!" she snapped.

Chase gulped before starting, "I wanna know what we all think of these guys" He said, "You know, I really just wanna check what we like and dislike about them". Beyal started.

"I think of James as the wisest member out of the three of them, his only problem is that he dislikes the way I question everything, Rex is quiet aggressive, always charges into things that is the good and bad side of him and Sealy well... he is nice enough but... I feel that he has some kind of attachment that is right under our noses" he said. Jinja tried to hide her blush, she knew what attachment that was. And that really what they all thought of all of them but the trouble was that Beyal was saying the nicest stuff about them out of all the guys.

When it was Jinja's turn she spoke from her heart, "James is really nice, he's like a big brother I don't see anything I can fault in him. Rex is really friendly and always makes me laugh he's really caring and NOT overly protective and well Sealy... I think he's really nice and smart and cool and nice" sighed Jinja with a smile.

Dax, Bren, Beyal and Chase looked at the girl who was kind of in a day dream in wonder, Chase finally broke the silence, "Um we best be off to bed" he said standing up and walking back to the cave with Dax and Bren. Beyal waited for Jinja.

"Jinja?" he said.

"Yes Beyal?" said Jinja.

"You said Nice twice"  
**Well, well, well there you have it chapter 8 finished! Please review everyone! :) LOVE YOU ALL! **

**- Lakota1172**


	9. New Looks

**Well here it is the next chapter of "Powers" theres going to be more hints of Jinja and Sealy together, more romance, hopefully so more funny bits and all round a really good chapter... so please sit down, relax and enjoy the next chapter, "Apolo Town"...**

Bren looked at James, Rex and Sealy with a stubborn but nerves look on his face. "You want me to walk for half a day without any rest breaks till we get to some town?!" snapped Bren in anger. The team had been just about to leave when Bren suddenly worked out the math in his head that he had to walk for half a day. Chase smiled and grabbed Locks core ready to lanch when Sealy interupted.

"Now, now Bren who said anything about walking that distance?".

**2 Minutes later**

If Chase, Jinja, Beyal, Bren and Dax thought that travling by Monsuno was fun, they where completly but pleasently surpised with what it was like to travel by powers. basicly there was only about three of them who could be used as transportation and they where, Chase, (Who could only carry Beyal or Bren), James, (He could carry three) and Jinja, (who could probly carry them all but wanted to only carry two).

So in the end Chase was carrying Beyal, James carrying Dax, Bren and Rex and Jinja carrying Sealy and Bruno. Just before they could leave through Bren came into a small bump in the road. "Um James?" he asked tugging at the taller boys sleave. The blond boy looked down at Bren.

"Yes?" he said.

"How are you meant to carry all four of us including yourself?" asked Bren. Dax nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah? We could of just caught a ride with princess if we knew that we where gona have to walk" he snapped. James chuckled and Rex burst out laughing. "Whats so funny Owl?" said Dax in a stubborn manner.

Rex grinned, "You really think James can only carry himself on the wind?" he said. James nodded.

"Yeah you know I do have the power to control wearther" he said smirking. Bren gulped.

"No not happening" he whined.

"James what are you doing?" said Chase sternly. James ignored him.

"Up, up and away" he yelled raising his hands to the air and suddenly Bren, Dax, James and Rex flew up into the air. "Yeha!" yelled James as he flew up.

"AHHHHH" Screamed Bren.

"Are you crazy or what Bear!" said Dax trying to hide how much fun it was.

"JAMES!" groaned Chase loudly. Jinja chuckled from where she was standing closly to Sealy. Sealy grinned and smiled at his two best friends up in the air.

"What way Rex?"asked James cooly. Rex looked around.

"North, east" he said pointing the right way. James smiled. "We'll be off then see you guys there!" he yelled flying off in the derection with Dax, Bren and Rex.

Chase frowned and shook his head before bending over for Beyal to climb on. Beyal climbed on with a empty expression on his face. Without another glance at Sealy, Jinja and Bruno Chase took off as fast as he could soon out of sight, leaving the three standing there.

"So" said Jinja swaying back and foruth.

Sealy looked down at her with his hands in his jeans pockets with a smirk across his face, "So what?" he said cheekily. Bruno looked up at the two wagging his tail.

"Wanna get going now?" she said turning to face him with a smile. Sealy grinned, reached out and stroked one of her red hair locks.

"They can wait can't they?" he said. Jinja blushed.

"Maybe a minute or two" she said. Sealy grinned and leaned down kissing her softly. Jinja smiled and returned the kiss and after oxygen became important again they pulled apart. Jinja smiled up at Sealy with her crystal blue eyes.

"So" she said again starting their old converstation up again. Sealy rolled his eyes playfully with a smile.

"So what?" he replyed crossing his arms. Jinja smirked.

"So get on" she said turning into a horse. Sealy grinned and quickly picked up Bruno before jumping on Jinja's back. Jinja smiled and reared unexpectingly giving Sealy a fright.

"Whoa!" he said gaining balence again. Jinja gave a snicker of amusment before racing off the way Chase and the others went. Sealy smiled and thought to himself. *What a women*

**About 4 hours later **

Chase paced back and fourth quickly with his hands behind his back. "How long does it take to catch up to us!" he yelled. He had arrived at the outskirts of the town with Beyal about three minutes ago. James, Rex, Dax and a flysick Bren had met them there already.

"Chase man calm down, you do know that you only arrived here three minutes ago right?" groaned Rex who was lying in the middle of the dusty road surounded by wildlife that entered "Apolo Town". Chase glared and Rex.

"Well you guys where only one minute behind us and you started before us!" he yelled. Rex sighed and waved it off closing his eyes.

"Put a sock in it Chase theres no need to worry" sighed James who had made himself at home on a rock. Chase looked up at him.

"And whys that!?" he snapped. James looked down at him and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if yo put those eyes of yours to good use you'd find out" he sighed. Chase was about to snap back a answer when Bren yelled out.

"There! Coming down the road!". Chase looked behind him and saw the outline of a horse racing towards them and as it got closer you could see the shape of Sealy riding the horse. "Well looks like Jinja's a horse" sighed Bren sitting back down.

When Sealy, Bruno and Jinja came to a stop near them and when Jinja changed back to human more worry was heard from Dax, Bren, Beyal and Chase.

"God Jin what the hell took you so long!" yelled Chase.

"Princess you really shouldn't do that" said Dax.

"I was even a bit worried" said Bren.

"I did not think that you would be that unwise Jinja" said Beyal. For what seemed like the hundreth time in Jinja's life she rolled her eyes and glared at all of them ready to give them a peice of her mind.

"Now, now guys I think the young lady can take care of herself" said Rex with a grin.

"Yeah you know she's not a five year old" said James with a sloppy but funny smile.

"Anyway she had me with her" said Sealy.

"Yeah Sealy wouldn't let anything happen to Jinja" said Rex.

"Wink, wink, nudge, nudge" chuckled James, Sealy looked at James with a confused face.

"Whats that meant to mean?" he said. Jinja looked at the ground with a small smile, *Damn I forgot to tell Sealy that James and Rex know about us* she thought.

"Anyway, we best go to town and by some new clothes" said Rex smiling.

"Why would we need to by new clothes then?" said Chase crossing his arms. Rex face palmed.

"You do know that if we don't get a new look we'll be found really quickly" said Rex. Chase was about to object when Bren spoke up.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" he asked. James butted in.

"Easy really, we make you not seem like such a nerd".

"HEY!"

"What about me then?" said Jinja. James smiled and put an arm on her sholder and made a face as if he was thinking really hardly.

"Think of Dax's nickname for you" he said smiling. Jinja crossed her arms.

"And why would I want to think about the word princess" she spat the word in anger, but suddenly it hit her, "Not going to happen" she said. Dax and Bren starting laughing.

"Oh come on Jinja everybody needs some change in their life so your dressin like a princess" said Rex grinning.

"Well more like a girly, girl" said James.

"So I hope you get the memo, Dax you by some clothes to make you stop looking like a lowlander, Beyal make yourself less monk like and Chase you um... let me see are! stop looking so uptight" said Sealy with a smile. Chase glared daggers at Sealy.

"Fine" he groaned looking away. Jinja smiled and leaned down next to Bruno.

"You stay here ok? We'll be back in about five hours" she said patting Brunos furry little head. Bruno gave a bark and sat down wagging his tail in glee.

"We should split into two groups" said Chase, Beyal, Dax and Bren gathered around him, "Jin?" said Chase turning around but Jinja was already walking off towards the town with Rex, Sealy and James.

**Jinja, James, Sealy and Rex**

"Jamies Dress & Hat Shop" said Jinja in disgust as she looked at the name of the shop James, Rex and Sealy had led her to, "Do I really have to" she groaned.

"Well unless you want me to shave your head bauld so you look like a guy" said Rex smugly crossing his arms. Jinja rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jinja trust me you don't wanna get a haircut from that guy" said James smiling. Jinja giggled lightly before walking into the shop with Sealy, Rex and James.

"Um sorry but aren't I meant to choose my own clothes?" said Jinja impantently from where she sat on a chair in the shop, James, Rex and Sealy where going through all the dresses and hats in the shop with a determiened look on their faces.

"Keep quiet Jinja" said James adding another dress to the pile that was growing on the chair next to Jinja. Rex nodded and grabbed another two hats from the hat stand.

"Go on then get changed" said Sealy smiling, "We have a lot to go through today and you might as well start now" he said. Jjinja groaned and picked up three dresses and three different hats before going to the change room. Rex, James and Sealy sat down on the chairs outside the changing room.

"So how are getting on with good old Jinja Sealy?" said Rex grinning widly. Sealy elbowed the boy next to him.

"What are you talking about?" he said in anger. Then Jinja's voice rang out from the changing room.

"Oh yeah, Sealy I kind of forgot to tell you that Rex and James know about us" she yelled. Sealy looked from James to Rex with a priceless expression.

"What? When? How?" he said franticly. Rex burst out laughing.

"Man we knew the moment you and her first laid eyes on each other" he laughed. James joined in.

"Yeah, ever heard of love at first sight?" he laughed. Sealy groaned and held his head in his hands.

"You told Chase or any of the others?" he asked. James shook his head and Rex just kept laughing.

"Of corse we haven't you idiot" James chuckled lightly hitting Sealy over the head in amusment. Sealy gave a long sigh of releaf.

"Well thank god for that" he said. James smiled and was about to continue when Jinja opened the door to the change room wearing a ankle lentgh red dress with a red tiara on her head.

"So what do you think" she said twirling around.

"To Red".

**About 3 hours later. **

Chase sat down on a bench in the town waiting for Jinja, James, Rex and Sealy to meet them at the meeting place. The clothes shopping had been hard for them mostly mentaly. Dax had refused to take off his beanie so to make up for that Chase had bought him a suit to wear. Bren was now wearing his glasses with a pair of sunglasses over the top of them to make him look "Reckless", a tank top a loose jacket and a pair of ripped Jeans, Chase himself was wearing kind of hippy like clothing, tie die mostly trying to make himself more "Loose" and not so, "Straight". But Beyal had suffered the worse. He had put away his monk robe and replaced it with a black shirt, white pants and a white jacket.

"How long do I have to wear this tight peaice of fox dung for, little suno!" said Dax crossing his arms from where he was sitting. Chase sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Till you grow out of it" he snapped. Dax huffed and stood up.

"Where are they?" sighed Bren. Chase shook his head clearly clueless. When suddenly a girl about their age with curly ginger hair, light red lipstick, maskara, light blue painted nails with a sky blue sholder bag walked towards them.

"Hi guys" she said. Chase looked at the girl confused.

"Um girl your really cute and all but sorry I don't know you" said Chase looking away. The girl blushed.

"Um Chase I think thats Jinja" said Beyal stepping forwards. Chase looked at Beyal in disberleaf.

"Jinja?" said Bren.

"Did we do a good job or not" said a happy voice. Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren turned to see, Rex, Sealy and James standing behind them. Sealy now wearing a green top, leather jacket and black pants. Rex wearing a black and white shirt with grey pants. James wearing a red jacket and yellow pants.

Jinja smiled and walked towards them on unsteady feet. She was wearing high, blue heels, a short blue dress that went down to her knees, black stockings and a large blue sun hat with a black rose on it.

Dax smiled, "Well, well princess you really do look like a princess, and a hot one at that" he said cheekily. Jinja glared at him and felt Sealy tense up at Dax's words.

"Anyway" said Rex trying to calm down the scene that was unfolding, "We should head back get Bruno and book a hotel room" said Rex turning to walk away. Jinja smiled and followed him with James and Sealy trailing behind. Chase sighed and followed with the others. *I wish things would go back to normal* he thought.

**Hotel.**

After finding Bruno the team took refuge at a hotel somewhere in the middle of Apolo town. Staying in the room with the most beds and that was four. Bren had made himself comfy on one of the beds, Chase had offered to sleep on the ground along with James and Sealy while Jinja and Bruno shared and Dax, Sealy and Beyal had a bed each.

"Night James"

"Night Rex"

"Night Sealy"

"Night Jinja"

"Night Dax

"See ya later little Suno"

"Night B"

"Night Beyal"

**Well looks like saying goodnight to each other is going to be harder then they thought! Please read and reveiw LOVE YOU ALL HEAPS! **

**-Lakota1172 **


	10. Red and Blue FILLER CHAPTER

**Hello again guys! I've had some thought on it and this chapter is going to be a filler one!, based around Bren, Rex and James. In which it's the teams second night that they are spending at their hotel in "Apolo Town", Chase, Dax, Jinja, Sealy, Beyal and Bruno are out getting take away, James and Rex didn't wanna come and Bren was fast asleep on the couch in the hotel. Let it begun… :) Oh yeah please tell me who you like the best out of Sealy, James and Rex**

"Hey James?" said a thoughtful voice from the bathroom. James who was poking Bren's face with a pen looked up.

"Yes?" he said going back to his poking. Rex walked out of the room with a sky-blue makeup bag. James looked up at his friend with a confused face, "What the hell are you going to do with Jinja's new stuff we bought her?" said James moving onto poking Bren's chin. Rex grinned widely.

"Do you think that red's Bren's colour or blue?" he asked pulling out some lipstick from the makeup bag. James stopped poking Bren's face and looked up at Rex. "Well?" said Rex playfully. James rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Lets find out" he said grabbing the small bag from Rex's grasp. "What should we try first, red or blue?" he said in thought. Rex looked from Bren to the lipstick in thought.

"Try the red he said grabbing the red lipstick from James and moving towards the sleeping Bren. James rolled his eyes.

"Are you crazy man? Bren does not wanna end up looking like a clown with huge red lips, give him some blue instead!" he said grabbing the blue from the bag. Rex glared at James.

'Well Bren definitely does not wanna end up looking like a women and let me say an ugly women thats fallen into a tub of blue paint does he!?" he said holding the red out in front of him. James hit the red out of Rex's hand.

"Not on my watch you don't!" He said moving towards Bren with the blue. Rex glared at him and picked up the red lipstick before grabbing James hand before he could start o Bren.

'Hold it right there Mr!" he said with a glare. James glared back up at him.

"You think you have more fashion sense then me do you?" said James standing back up and glaring at Rex with his arms crossed. Rex gave a little laugh.

'Well anyone getting a makeover by you would end up looking like a crazed chipmunk with a bad hardy" he said clicking his fingers. James looked shocked.

"Are you talking to me?" he said stepping forwards while pointing at himself. Rex looked at him with a face that said, *You crazy man?*. James went on.

"Well I'm the only one here so you must be talking to me" said James clearly gobsmacked. Rex got all up in James face.

"Yeah you must be right" he said with a smirk. "I might just show you how much better I am then" he said. Before James could reply Rex put some red lipstick on him. James stood there shocked.

"Oh no you didn't" he said looking in the mirror that was on the wall. Rex nodded with a grin.

"A work of art if you ask me" he said grinning and then he saw James head to the light-switch in the room and it all went Black.

**A little later**

"Hope you all like PIZZA!" Yelled Chase from outside the door of their room. He himself had five boxes of pizza in his grasp, not to mention Sealy and Dax where carrying three boxes each. Jinja sighed and opened the door, it was pitch black inside. Bruno started growling. "Somethings up" said Chase. Jinja nodded, there was a high chance that there was a robber in there or even worse a S.T.O.R.M solider in the room.

"I'll go check it out" she said slowly walking into the darkness before anybody could object. She felt around a bit and finally found Bren but just as she did she was dragged to the ground and something flew past her head. She gave a little shriek.

"Jinja?" said Chase turning on the light with a free hand, he was kind of mad at himself for doing that. The whole room was covered in all sorts of makeup well actually everything in the room was smothered in makeup except for the sleeping Bren on the couch. Chase spotted Rex next to Jinja and James underneath one of the beds. "What the hell is going on here?" said Chase.

"James stay quiet and they might not see us" whispered Rex louder then e should of. Chase face-palmed.

"Rex, James I can see both of you, now come out!" he said sternly and when they showed themselves Chase regretted everything.

"Ah my eyes gorge em out now!" yelled Dax closing his eyes. Beyal stared at them wide eyed, Sealy started to laugh and Chase well Chase looked damn right disturbed but Bruno on the other hand was growling thinking that James and Rex where strangers. Why where they doing this? Well simple. Rex had eye liner all over his face not to mention blue lipstick all over his forehead, he had nail-polish trickling down his neck and mascara all over his hair. Now James had red lipstick down his neck and his arm, his face covered in some kind of red nail-polish and had eye liner in his hair. Jinja smiled at Rex.

"Thanks for saving me from…" she looked around for the thing that had flew past her head, 9She guessed James had thrown it) , she spotted it, "From a bottle of nail-polish?!" she said in shock, 'You guys must of had fun?" she said grinning. But Chase on the other hand wasn't to thrilled.

"How did this happen?" he asked. James and Rex smirked at each other and looked back at Chase.

'It started with what colour looked the best on Bren.

**Well hoped you all laughed at that filler chapter! :) Please review people and remember tell me who do you like the best out of James, Rex and Sealy! **

**Bye for now :) **


	11. Best Night

**Well heres the next chapter this ones kind of a songfic but different ;) Thanks for reviewing the filler chapter and everything guys! LOVE YOU ALL HEAPS here it goes... enjoy. Wait a moment I wanna know something who do you guys like the best out of Rex, James and Sealy? Please tell :) **

The team (With the exception of Bruno who was asleep on the ground in the hotel room), walked into a local pub that Rex had spotted earlyer. They had been staying in the town for about two and a half days so they all had about two differnet outfits each. James was wearing a top hat, black button up long sleeved shirt, a white vest and black suit pants. Rex was wearing his long silver and green hair in a long plait and a simply yet pretty cool grey shirt with a print of a savage dog on it and some blue jeans. Sealy wearing a black long sleeved shirt like James but had a red vest on and black jeans. Jinja who had let Rex, James and Sealy choose her clothes again was wearing a loose grey shirt and a short green skirt much to her dislike.

Chase wearing hippy clothes yet again with a tie die shirt and short brown shorts. Bren still wearing his ripped jeans, singlet and sunglasses. Beyal wearing a black shirt and a pair of shorts while Dax was forced to wear a suit.

James somehow mangered to find a table big enough for the eight of them and they where soon all seated. But no sooner had they sat down Rex stood up, "James, Jinja, Sealy with me" he said with a grin. Sealy rolled his eyes and didn't move from where he was seated next to Jinja and James.

"Why?" he asked lazily. Rex smiled and rubbed his hands together evily.

"Surpise time" he said grinning. Sealy smiled and stood up.

"Fine by this girl" she said linking arms with Rex. Rex smiled and looked at James who quickly joined Rex and Jinja linking arms with Jinja. The three looked at Sealy who still hadn't moved.

"Please?" said Rex. Sealy nodded with a big smile. "Really?" said Rex happily.

"No" said Sealy with a smile. James gave Sealy puppy dog eyes and soon Rex joined him. "Not with the face" groaned Sealy. James and Rex gave the biggiest puppy dog eyes they could that they looked like they where about to pop. "Whoa, fine, fine don't kill yourself" said Sealy standing up. Rex and James high fived each other knowing they had won the battle.

"Where do you think your going?" said Chase sternly before they could all creep off. Jinja, James, Rex and Sealy glanced at each other before turning around to look at Chase. James stepped forwards.

"That is a very good quiestion my friend" he said putting a hand on Chase's sholder and with the other waved at Jinja, Rex and Sealy to get going. "Now I'm going to tell you a story", the others slowly crept off towards the mangerer of the pub while Chase, Bren, Dax and Beyal where being distracted by James.

**Not long after **

"And that my friend is how you catch a fish with only two of your toes and a poptart" finished James proudly. Chase looked at James nodding.

"James thats great, I am impressed and all but it doesn't really explain where you guys are going" he said rasing an eyebrow. James smiled and grabbed a pen from the table and wrote down something on a napken.

"Well I'm so sorry but I have to get going" he said handing the napken to Chase before rushing off towards where Jinja, Rex and Sealy where. Chase looked at the napken and facepalmed.

"Whats up little Suno?" asked Dax. Chase showed him what James had wrote on the napken. Dax read it out, "I O U an explanation" he said with a smile.

"Thats just great" sighed Chase swirling his drink around in his glass. "I have come to relise that I don't really like these guys" he sighed.

"I agree with that Chase" said Bren with a sigh.

"I don't usally say this but these people are hard to like" said Beyal.

"Princess seems to like em" said Dax. "She really likes the rager thats for sure" he sighed. Then suddenly the stage lit up in the pub.

"For this night only we have a new band called... "Powers" said the mangerer of the pub holding the microphone. Chase looked up.

"No bloody way" he cursed. "Don't you even think about it" he said and then his worse fears where relised. Jinja, Sealy, James and Rex came up on stage getting four microphones on their way.

"Good evening evrybody" said Sealy with a grin, "We are here for one night and one night alone so please enjoy us while we last" he said with a wink.

"Lets go" he yelled.

The music started and they all started singing.

"This is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, this is the best night

This live the best, and everything's alright

We live the best life

This is the best night of my life"

Rex smiled and pushed to the front.

"We came to have fun right

Feeling good, yeah we alright

Got one night, live one life

We party till the sunlight!"

James joined in with Rex and started singing along

"Rockstar not rock n' roll

Speakers so loud, they 'bout to blow

And we here together now

So we gon' tear this sucker down"

"So wassup wassup

You, your friends and all of us

You came to party, we came to party

See your hands go up and up

Higher and higher we go

Where we stop we'll never know

Come on let's escape girl

Like up up and away"

Jinja smiled and pushed inbetween them with a smile and sang

"So Come on let's go

Tonight could be amazing you know

The greatest story you ever told them

And when it's all over, we'll want to do it all again"

James, Sealy and Rex joined in.

"Cause this is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, and everything's alright

We live the best life

This is the best night of my life"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh

Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh

Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh

Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"This is the best night of my life"

Sealy smiled and stood next to Jinja trying to get her attention, he smiled and winked at her.

"And we could do this all night

JC in the place and we alright

The best night's tonight, the rest of your life

Remember the vibe between you and I

Get crazy, get stupid

Come on baby, no excuses

And there ain't no place I'd rather be

Just here with you and me"

Jinja shook her head playfully and butted in.

"So come on let's go

Tonight could be amazing you know

The greatest story you ever told them

And when it's all over, we'll want to do it all again"

Everyone started singing

"Cause this is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, and everything's alright

We live the best life

This is the best night of my life"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

They all started singing together again.

"Whatever's on your mind

Go ahead and do it now

Let's make tonight the night

Come on let's f*ck around

Let's just go all the way

And leave you no regrets

Live in this moment

Cause it ain't over yet"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Cause this is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, this is the best night

This is the best, and everything's alright

We live the best life

This is the best night of my life"

"Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh

Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh

Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh

Oh whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"This is the best night of my life"

The crowd in the pub went wild, clapping and cheering. Jinja smiled, "Thanks everyone and for your information this is the best night of my life!" she said with a wild grin. Sealy smiled down at her, tempted just to give her a hug but he felt Chase, Dax's, Bren's and Beyal's eyes burning into them.

Rex jumped down from the stage with Jinja, Sealy and James right behind him and headed for their table. James sat down next to Dax with Jinja next to him and Sealy on the other side of Jinja while Rex sat next to Beyal. "What did you guys think?" said Jinja smiling. Chase glared at her and stood up followed by Bren, Dax and Beyal.

"What we just got here!" whined James who was looking at the menu.

"Yeah well I'm sorry but you ow me a really big explanation so we're going back to the hotel RIGHT now!" yelled Chase, crossing his arms.

"But" said Rex.

"Hotel now" he said sternly.

"But, but"

"NOW!" Yelled Chase losing his pateince. Sealy glared at Chase and stood up followed by a very mad Jinja and a hungary James. Rex crossed his arms and followed knowing that they couldn't do anything without money and well Chase had the money in his pocket.

James, Sealy, rex and Jinja slunk behind them with a frown. James suddenly grinned.

"This night not over yet" he chuckled.

**Well cliffhanger! What are they going to do? Oh and in the nest few chapters Jinja and Sealy's little secret will be reveled to Chase and the gang :) Bye for now**


	12. Best Night part 2

**Well here it is the new chapter "Best Night part 2". Thanks for all your reviews people and I came to the conclusion that James is pretty popular! :) I must admit James is pretty funny :) Here it goes hope you all enjoy!**

As Chase, Beyal, Bren and Dax walked ahead towards the hotel. James had hatched a plan. "But I don't wanna!" whined Jinja. James clamped his hand over her mouth. Sealy crossed his arms in anger and looked at James.

"I agree that plan sucks!" he spat in anger. James and Rex looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine then if all you wanna do is get scolded by Chase and do nothing all night" sighed Rex sadly. James gave a little whimper of sadness and then both he and Rex gave Jinja and Sealy their puppy dog face's at the same time.

"Not with the face" groaned Sealy. Jinja sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I could do it then" she sighed trailing off at the end. Sealy looked at her in shock. James and Rex grinned.

"Thats great! Now go work your magic girl!" said James happily pushing Jinja towards Chase and the others. Sealy was about to object but held it back as Jinja started.

"Chase" she said with a smile walking over to him and linking arms with him. Chase looked at Jinja in shock and blushed like mad. Jinja smiled softly. "I have a sore leg could you carry me?". Jinja was mentally spewing in disgust at what she was saying. Chase looked like he would faint from shock and well lets just say that James and Rex where holding Sealy back. Dax, Bren and Beyal who hadn't noticed anything slowly walked towards the hotel. "Well?" said Jinja, with her other hand she grabbed the wallet from Chase's pocket and put a note in there.

Chase was about to reply yes when Sealy who had just noticed Jinja swap the note for the wallet rushed to her side. "I'll take her instead" he said smiling. Jinja smiled at Chase before getting lifted up by Sealy. Chase glared at Sealy before walking away towards the others. Little did he notice that when he walked into the hotel, James, Rex, Sealy and Jinja where long gone.

**Inside the Hotel…. **

"Hey little Suno you have the hotel key right" said Dax standing at the locked door. Bren was showing Beyal how to play rock paper scissors when Chase had just walked in.

"Ah yeah right in my wallet" said Chase reaching into his shorts pocket. His face suddenly went blank and he rushed outside the hotel. Dax who was looking very confused followed with Bren and Beyal.

"Hey Chase whats up?" said Bren, "Where's Sealy, James, Rex and Jinja?" he asked. Chase who was now looking furious turned to all of the with a note in his hand and shoved it at Beyal. Beyal read it out.

" apology, from Jinja, James, Rex and Sealy" he said in concern. Chase sighed and looked at them.

"We best find them, Dax you take the pub, Bren search the streets"Bren stopped him.

"Um Chase thats not a really good idea we don't know this place and well we could get lost easy" he said. Chase sighed.

"Fine we wait here" he sighed sitting down on the side of the road. "I wish things where back to normal".

**Somewhere in town **

Jinja and Sealy where walking up front while James and Rex where hanging around at the back. The four friends went into a club, "This is more like it" said James pushing in front of Jinja and Sealy. "This place has everything, Hot girls, cool music, and, and A TACO STAND!" Yelled James thanking the lord.

Sealy smiled and rolled his eyes before walking towards one of the tables and sitting down, "Just sit down" he said. James frowned and dragged his feet over to the table followed by Jinja and Rex. James sighed and sat down before hitting his head on the table.

"This place is no fun now…" he sighed.

Rex sighed and looked over at a blond girl wearing a short green dress with sad eyes. James grinned and elbowed Rex, "She's way to good for you" he said smirking. Rex glared at him and hit him over the head. James glared at him and rubbed the top of his head.

After a few more minutes and sitting there talking James slowly slunk off, unnoticed by his friends. "This is nice you know without Chase and the others always nagging" said Jinja with a smile. Sealy smiled and her and kissed her cheek.

"I agree" he said with a smile. Rex sighed and was about to talk when a tarco was thrown at his face, Rex fell backwards out of his chair and to the ground. He heard James's yell.

"Oh my somebody that poor man was hit by a taco!" Yelled James. The blond girl in the green dress rushed to Rex's side.

"Are you ok?" she said softly helping Rex up. Rex smiled at her.

"Well I am now" he said smiling at her, the girl blushed and smiled back up at him.

"My names Blossom, but you can call me Blossy" said Blossom smiling at him. Rex smiled down at her.

"I'm Rex, just Rex" he said. Blossom smiled up at him.

"Are you staying in Apolo town long?" she asked. Rex looked at the round wondering what to tell Blossom, he didn't wanna disappoint her. "Rex did you hear me" she asked with a giggle. Rex looked back up at her.

"I don't really know, but I want to" he said smiling at her. Blossom pushed one of her blond locks behind her ear.

"Um Rex would you like to get a drink with me any time?" she asked nervously her face going into a blush. Rex smiled at her, *SCORE!* He thought.

"Yes of corse" he said smiling. Blossom smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Rex blushed like mad and he saw his little blond friend James chuckling in the corner.

"Tomorrow?" she asked. Rex nodded with a smile and was about to say something when he realised that something was wrong, he saw that James had his eyes on the clubs disco stage and then his eyes move to the taco man's taco costume. Rex's eyes widened.

'Um ah yeah sure" he said to Blossom, "Just wait a moment I'll be back" said Rex smiling at her before walking as calmly as he could towards James. He gulped and then he made a grave mistake…. he blinked and when he opened his eyes James was gone. "Ah crap" he groaned.

Blossom walked up behind him, "You alright Rex?" she asked. Rex nodded with a fake smile and then suddenly James appeared on the stage in a taco costume.

"Are all you tacos out there ready to rock!" he yelled. People started laughing and Jinja and Sealy stood up in shock.

"Rex you where meant to watch him!" said Sealy with a sigh.

James smiled, "Everybody it's time to taco!" he yelled throwing taco's into the crowds of people.

"Taco time!" he yelled jumping into the crowd of people. People started cheering and dancing along with James. James smiled and ran out of the crowd grabbing Jinja's hand and pulling her into the crowd of people.

"Jinja!" yelled Sealy in worry as he pushed his way through the people. Rex stood there in shock with Blossom.

"Is he your friend" giggled Blossom. Rex smiled at her and was about to answer when screams where heard from the entrance to the club, a fire ball flew into the crowd and everybody screamed louder. Rex stepped in front of Blossom, he saw James, Sealy and Jinja standing there ground as people ran around and then in through the door stepped a man with Fire on his arms.

"Nice to see you again my friends" he said smiling

It was Clint.

**Another cliff hanger! I hoped you all enjoyed Taco Time! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**- Lakota1172**


	13. Fight

**Hi everybody! I am so, so, SO sorry that it's taken a long time for me to post another chapter! It's just that school started again (Damn the holidays are over!) not to mention that I was sick and I am still sick! Please understand and don't get cross at me... :( Oh and I hope you like my little treat for you guys at the end of this chapter!... :) **

"Who didn't invite me to the party" chuckled Clint putting on a sad face, "If I was given an invite I would of knocked nicly" he laughed. James, Sealy, Jinja and Rex got ready. "Now, now, now Jinja my good friend nice to speak to you again" said Clint taking a step towards her.

"If you take one more step I'll kill you" yelled Sealy steppign in front of Jinja, "Get people out of here Jinja" he muttered to her. Jinja nodded slightly and backed away towards the crowds of people trapped inside the club.

"Follow me" whispered Jinja to the people as she headed to one of the windows up back. James noticed a hint of anger and something else flashing in Clints eyes but he couldn't really make it out. Clint gave a little grunt in anger before launching a fireball at Jinja just missing her head. Jinja gave a gasp and froze.

"Don't you turn your back on me girl!" he yelled taking another step and with that all hell broke loose. Sealy lept forwards with thorns bursting out of his hands and aiming for Clint's face, Clint raised his hands and the thorns burst into flames. Rex ran forwards going invisible racing for Clint. Clint through a ball of fire at where Rex had disipered but he hit nothing. James jumped up into the sky and flew towards Jinja who was helping people get out of the building.

"Don't hide from me Rex!" screamed Clint in anger as his whole arm burst into flames. Rex who was sneaking up behind Clint ready to attack stepped on a bit of the broken glass that lay everywhere on the ground and slipped landing on the floor. Clint turned around at the sound, "Found you" he chuckled thowing fire right at him. Rex didn't have enough time to dodge completly but he did have enough time to move a bit just enough that it hit his left arm. Rex gave a cry out in pain and became visible again.

Jinja turned her head just as Rex gave a cry and was about to run towards him when somebody pushed past her and ran towards Rex, she had long blond hair and was wearing a green dress. "Hey get back here!" yelled Jinja, she was about to go after her when she saw a ball of fire being thrown at her she dodged quickly and her attention went back to finding Blossom.

Blossom pushed past Jinja and rushed towards Rex, "Rex! Are you alright?" she yelled falling to his side. Rex gave a groaned of pain.

"Help me" he muttered. Blossom gave a smile and stood up. "Blossom what are you doing?" groaned Rex. Blossom smiled and winked at Rex.

"Don't get me wrong Rex, I liked you, I really did but well if I had to choose between you or twenty thousand I would choose the money" she said grabbing a long sharp bit of glass from the ground. Rex looked at her in horror.

"What are you doing!" he said in panic as he tried to scramble backwards. Clint who was now fighting Sealy again smiled as he dodged a fatel blow from Sealy.

"She's a bountie hunter idiot" he laughed. Rex felt his heart torn in two at those words. "I hired her to find you guys and then if she could kill you as well" he chuckled as he threw another blow of fire in Sealy's direction.

Rex looked at Blossom as she came towards him with the glass, "I'll aim for the heart, I'll just get it over with" she laughed. Rex closed his eyes and looked at the ground waiting for death. Blossom grinned and stepped closer getting into a spear throwing persition and was ready to throw it. "Count down" she laughed, "Five, four, three, two, ONE!". Then she through it.

The room went silent for a moment. Everyone was looking at the sight in front of them. James gave a slight chuckle, Sealy grinned while Blossom watched in disberlife. In front of them was a wolf infront of Rex with the glass in it's mouth. Rex opened his eyes and saw the wolf, a ginger wolf, the wolf glanced at him and Rex saw blood leaking from the side's of her mouth where the glass had hit. The wold gave a smiled and spat the blood covered glass out of her mouth and changed back to Jinja.

Jinja glared at Blossom and cracked her knuckles, "You better have your ears open because I'm only going to say this once, if you ever try to hurt anyone of us again I won't hesitate to kill you" she said coldly. Blossom gave a little laugh.

"You? Your such a brat" she laughed picking up another peice of long pointed sharp glass on the ground. "This time I won't miss" then she through it with all her might aiming for Rex's head. "No way" muttered Blossom. Jinja had caught the glass with her left hand.

"Oh, she shouldn't of done that" said James who was watching from one of the chairs in the club with popcorn. Jinja gave a small smile as blood leaked from her cut hand.

The she quickly ran towards Blossom before she could react and held the glass to her back, "I wasn't joking when I said I would kill you" and with that she stabbed the glass through Blossom's back and right out to the other side. The fighting stopped. Jinja let go of the bit of glass and let Blossom's body crash to the ground. Clint watched in horror and slowly backed up and soon fled the seen. Sealy ran to Rex's side helping him up and James slowly walked over to Blossom's body.

Sirens where heard from outside and blue and red lights where seen in the dark, "Lets scat!" yelled James running towards the window that the people had gone out. Jinja followed and then Rex and Sealy.

They rushed towards the closest allyway and running down it. Jinja felt her hand and mouth stinging from the deep glass cuts, James ran around the corner only to run into somebody.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" growled the person.

**Back with Chasey boy (LOL)**

Chase and the others had desided to wait inside the hotel waiting room (It was far to cold outside). Bren flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, he flicked through some channels.

"Play time with frank and annie"

"People with Powers are they amoung us?"

"The family of lions move towards the hunters trap unaware"

Chase opened his eyes wide open in shock, "B change it back!" he yelled. Bren looked at him in confusion.

"What to Play time with Frank and Anni?" Asked Bren. Chase snatched the romote from Bren and changed the channel back to the news.

The newsreporter started talking. "There have been sightings over the years of people with powers, dating back to 1856, wait a moment... just in breaking news! Apolo towns Nightclub has just gone under attack from freaks! John Malcalom is at the scene right now, we cross to him live"

"Yes it's true, Apolo towns nightclub was under attack from as you said before freaks. I'm here with an eyewitness, Zack, Zack you say you saw a girl with ginger hair turn into a wolf and catch a peice of broken glass in her jaws before turning back to a human and stabbing a girl through the back?" said the Newsreporter. A man with silver hair who was standing next to the newsreporter nodded.

"Thats right! But not only that but she had three friends with her with powers to! One could fly! Another could go invisble and the other one could shoot throns out of his hands and do other stuff with plants!" said Zack. The newsreporter nodded.

"Before you said to me that they where trying to help you from another man who had fire abilitys?" he said. Zack nodded.

"Yeah! We where all having a great time when a huge fire ball burst through the door, thats when the four people with powers sprung into action the girl helping people get out with the boy who could fly while the other two attacked the fire boy!". Chase turned off the T.V.

They all sat there speechless for about five seconds before Chase got up and using his powers ran as fast as he could in a blink of an eye to the crime scene. A huge fire was still blazing and there were cops, paramedics and firefighters everywhere. Chase looked around despretly, he spotted four figures running in an allyway. Chase glared at the shape as if his eyes where made from daggers. He heard the puffs from the others who had just caught up to him.

"Cchase you could of ran a little slower!" puffed Bren who looked like he was about to collaps. Beyal looked at Chase in concern.

"Chase... I hope you remember that I can read minds and right now I wish that I couldn't after reading your mind" said Beyal crossing his arms, "Don't be to harsh on them" he muttered. Dax looked at him confused.

"What are we doing just standing around here! Princess could be dead and we're talking about reading minds and being to harsh on them! Sometimes I just don't know about you bonkers people" said Dax almost a yell. Beyal looked over at Dax.

"They are fine Dax" he said. Dax shook his head and crossed his arms.

"And how would you know monkfish?" he asked.

"Chase has seen them" said Beyal calmly as Chase started running down the crub with Bren slowly following.

"Chase! What are you doing!" yelled Dax as he and Beyal slowly caught up.

"We'll cut them off" yelled Chase as he turned down another allyway just as he did James ran into him and fell backwards. Everybody froze.

"You have a lot of explaning to do" growled Chase looking as if he was about to burst into flames right there. Jinja, Sealy, Rex and James kind of looked at the ground flushed with embarresment.

"You know what! I'm not going to yell at you guys in a bloody allyway! If I'm going to yell at you guys it's in the hotel room!" Yelled Chase turning around, "Now get to the Hotel right now! And give me my wallet" snapped Chase.

Jinja, Rex, James and Sealy slunk past Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax with their heads hung low in shame, James passed the wallet to Chase sadly hoping that Chase wouldn't miss the 50 bucks he took.

**Hotel Room **

James, Jinja, Rex and Sealy sat down on the couch, Dax leaned up agsn't the wall, Bren sat on another one of the couches while Beyal started bandeging Rex's arm. Chase stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed ready to start yelling while Bruno sat below Jinja.

"Chase look the thing is" started James.

"SHUT UP JAMES I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Yelled Chase. James shrunk back into the couch trying to make himself as small as posible. Sealy shifted uncomftabuly from where he was as Chase yelled.

"What where you all thinking!" snapped Chase. "Firstly you all went of and did the complete oppisite of what I said! Secondly you used you bloody powers and now we have to get out of here as fast as we can! Then you almost got youselves killed" yelled Chase glaring at them all.

"We're more likly to go death from all Chase's yelling then to be killed" whispered Sealy into Jinja's ear loud enough for James to here as well and Jinja and James starting snortleing in amusment. Chase shot a death glare at them.

"Whats so funny now! Funny that you almost died is it! Funny that you all blew our secret!" yelled Chase. Jinja rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Actually no thats not the reason Chase" sighed Jinja standing up and turning around.

"Jinja sit back down" pleded Sealy quietly. Chase glared at Jinja.

"Jinja SIIT BACK DOWN NOW!" Yelled Chase. Jinja walked past Chase and rolled her eyes. "Where do you think you're going!" snapped Chase walking after her. Sealy sighed in frustation and shook his head. Bruno gave a low growl of warning to Chase.

"I'm going to get a soda from the supermarket" said Jinja plainy reaching for her bag that had her credit card in it but Chase stepped in front of her. Sealy, James and Rex tensed up while Bruno stood up growling. Beyal narrowed his eyes knowing what was about to take place.

"You think I'm letting you all go now? After what just happened! Do you think I'm a idiot!" snapped Chase with a frown.

"Don't answer that quiestion Jinja" sighed Rex. But it was no use.

"Yeah Chase I do! I think you're a great big one" said Jinja smugly. Chase glared at her trying not to get mad. "You know what Chase you sound like a S.T.O.R.M soilder when you get all angry and crag like that!" said Jinja trying to get Chase mad, "If Jon could see you now he wouldn't be proud of you! If Your dad could see you now he would abandon you not that he already hasn't" said Jinja smirking. Chase twitched slightly.

"Jinja shut up!" he growled.

Jinja smiled and then she took it the step to far, "If your mother was still alive she would leave you to rot on the street like the dumb cow you are". Chase snapped. He punched Jinja in the face, Sealy and James jumped up, Rex broke away from Beyal and Bruno ripped at Chase's pants. Dax sprung away from the wall as Sealy made his way towards Chase and blocked his way, Bren started pulling Bruno off Chase while Beyal tried to stop Rex and James.

Chase glared at Jinja who was on the ground with blood leaking from her nose. Jinja stood up on her legs and wiped the blood off and glared back at Chase and in an instent Jinja was ontop of Chase punching him repedivly in the face. Chase kicked her off and started kicking her Jinja rolled out of the way and kneed Chase in the stomach winding him. Chase gave a huff and pushed Jinja to the ground kicking her again this time in the back.

Sealy despretly tried to get past Dax trying to keep it sivilised at first telling Dax to move but as soon as he saw Chase kick Jinja he shoved Dax out of the way and into a mirror and ran at Chase, he jumped on the small table between them and gave Chase a flying kick in the back sending Chase to the ground. Dax recovered quickly from the blow into the mirror and raced towards Sealy tackling him to the ground.

James broke away from Beyal and ran at Dax kicking him off Sealy. Dax gave a groan and slowly got back to his feet, James helped Sealy back up and glared over at Dax. Dax glared at James and ran at him aiming to punch him in the face. James broke away from Sealy and dodged Dax's blow before grabbed Dax by the sholders and kneeing him right in the back. Dax gave a gasp of pain before regaining balance and turning around so fast the James didn't know what hit him till it was to late, Dax kicked him in the crutch. James groaned in pain and fell back on the couch.

Jinja stood up after seeing what Dax had done and ran at him "Have a taste of you own medicane!" she yelled kicking Dax as hard as she could in the crutch. Dax saw the blow coming and quickly dodged before she could land the ball breaking blow. Jinja lost her balance after the failed attempt and almost fell over when Sealy caught her by her waist and pulled her upright. The room went silent after that.

Jinja was bleeding from the nose, blood covering her clothes. Her arm was brusied, cuts where all over her body where blood came out of and there was a brusie forming around her left eye. Sealy wasn't really that bad, he had a bruised arm but he did have a very large cut down the right side of his face. Rex wasn't harmed at all other then the burn he had got from clint on his left arm. Bruno was growling at Bren. James was lying on the couch with tears in his eyes clutching his crutch repeting the words, "Why did he aim for the crown jells? Why!". Chase was sitting on the ground with blood leaking from his mouth he was bruised all over his face and his legs where pretty bad to. Bren was sitting on the ground scared for his life as Bruno growled at him. Beyal wasn't ingered and Dax had his right eye bruised and cuts all over his body from the glass mirror that he had smashed before.

They all looked at each other in silence for a moment before they all seperated into their own groups, Beyal went to help Bren, Dax went over to Chase and those two soon joined with Bren and Beyal. Rex sat by James patting his back saying, "There, there" over and over again and Sealy checked over Jinja before they joined Rex and James again.

The new team had just had their first real fight.

**Well... I don't know about you guys but I think this story would make a pretty good film or T.V series! How long do you think till they give me the rights to the show? Well hope you all enjoyed that one! **

**From your good friend Lakota1172! Love you! :) But wait a moment didn't I promise you a treat? Well yes I did and that little treat is... another chapter posted on the same day! Hope you love it! :) **


	14. Forgiveness

**As I promised heres another chapter posted in the same day to make up for how long I've been away for! :) Now after the chapter before this one I think that we all hate Blossom now! Correct? Now I have been writing an upcoming chapter and I would like to warn you all now that you better stock up on tissues because that upcoming chapter had me bawling my eyes out in bed! So Stock up! **

The team had moved on from the hotel the very next day, James, Jinja, Rex, and Sealy weren't talking to Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal and they weren't talking to them earther while Bruno just stuck to not going anywhere near Chase, Dax, Bren or Beyal. Keeping their distence from each other. But frankly Jinja was missing talking to her friends and not to mention she was feeling really bad about what she had said the night before.

James, Rex and Sealy had noticed that Jinja was looking a bit blue so they tried to cheer her up. "Look red it's not that bad" said James putting his hands on the back of his head, "But then again what you said was pretty awful, you know all that stuff about Chase being a dumb cow and so on" said James. Rex hit James over the head with his good arm.

"Shut up, we're trying to make her feel better not worse" he snapped glaring at his yellow blond friend. James rubbed his head before crossing his arms.

"No he's right" sighed Jinja looking at the ground in shame. Sealy looked at Jinja sadly, at times like these he really wished that he could just give her a huge hug to make her feel better but he knew that, that would blow their secret. Jinja sudden't looked up, "Thats it! I'll be back soon!" she said running on up ahead to where Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax where.

Sealy, Rex, James and even Bruno looked at each other in confusion.

Jinja came to a walking pace when she reached their side, Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal glanced across at her before looking at the ground. Jinja frowned, "Beautiful morning isn't it" she said trying to start a conversation. Dax gave a small grunt as a reply. Jinja gave a annoyed sigh. Then she said something that made them stop in their tracks.

"You all miss the way it was before don't you?" she said softly. They stopped walking and looked over at Jinja. James, Rex, Sealy and Bruno walked up behind Jinja, "Hey can you guys give us some space for a moment" said Jinja looking at them. James, Rex and Sealy nodded slightly.

"We'll just go check out that sexy tree I saw back there" said James with a smile as he turned around. Rex and Sealy sighed but followed. Bruno sat down at Jinja's feet leaving just Bruno, Jinja, Bren, Beyal, Dax and Chase.

"You miss the way it used to be don't you? You even miss the time's without Bruno around" said Jinja was a frown. Chase looked away shamfully.

"Well I know I do" snapped Bren clearly he wasn't in the mood to talking to Jinja. Jinja nodded slightly. "I miss the times when it was just five of us! Saving the world one step at a time! I can't even remember the last time I saw Quickforce! Or Longfang for that matter" snapped Bren.

"Yeah! When was the last time I saw Boost or Airswitch?" Said Dax crossing his arms. Jinja nodded.

"I know what you all mean, I haven't seen Charger or Whipper in what seems like years" said Jinja, "Heres the thing... I do miss the times when it was just five of us, I really do" sighed Jinja. Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal looked at her in shock, "But I can't go back to that life now! None of us can, we have new abilitys!" said Jinja with a smile.

"Bren you can talk to tecnology! Isn't that amazing!" said Jinja smiling. Bren sighed and looked at the ground.

"I, I guess" he said.

"Beyal you, you can read minds now thats just plan cool!" said Jinja smirking at her little monk friend. Beyal smiled back at her.

"Dax! you, you can um... Oh! you can make a wicked pot-roast! You couldn't cook like that before!" said Jinja smiling at Dax. Dax couldn't help but grin.

"I prefure the term mean pot-roast princess" he said smirking. Jinja smiled back at Dax.

"And Chase! You can run over 300 KL! Isn't that the best!" said Jinja smiling at Chase. Chase couldn't help but smile at Jinja. Jinja smiled.

"Better then that we've met some amazing friends! Friends that we'll have for life" said Jinja smiling. Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax smirked at each other.

"Like always Jin your right" said Chase. Jinja smiled at them. "Now group hug time" said Chase pulling everyone in for a group hug. Jinja smiled and hugged them back.

"I'm sorry as well" she said while in the hug.

"Me to" said Chase.

"And me" said Dax.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Bren.

"I apologise to" said Beyal.

While in the hug they heard something above them in the leaf filled tree above them, they looked up in confusion, "Oh, my, gosh that is so emotinal! I'm going to cry at how beautiful that was" sniffed a very familier voice.

"James! Shut up their going to hear us!" snapped another voice.

"Rex, James both of you shut up!" yelled another voice and then the branch snapped sending, James, Sealy and Rex tumbling to the ground in a heap of leaves and twigs. "Ow..." groaned Sealy. Rex rubbed his head.

"My head" he groaned. James on the other hand was trying to hide in the leaves and well, he was kind of sucking at that.

"Guys! shoosh! Just do what I'm doing camoflaging" said James staying dead still. Dax, Bren, Beyal, Chase and Jinja broke out into laughter.

"Weren't you guys going to look a sexy tree you say earlyier James?" asked Jinja with a smile.

Sealy and Rex stood up and brushed themselves off, "Yes and No" said Sealy with a grin. "James you can come out now" he sighed. James slowly stood up.

"What he means is, the tree that I saw that was sexy was this tree!" said James pointing at the tree that they had fallen from. Chase crossed his arms with a smile.

"So you where spying on" James covered Chase's mouth with his hand.

"Let me finish! So we climbed this god damn sexy tree and then I relised that this tree was right over the top of you guys but we were already so comfy sitting on the branch that we couldn't move and anyway while we where up there we found some really cool but funny shaped shiny green stones but that dosn't matter and so" Bren interupted James.

"What shiny green stones?" said Bren curisouly. James, Rex and Sealy looked at each other before reaching into their pockets and pulling out monsuno essance.

"These babies only three of them through" said James smiling. Bren, Beyal, Jinja, Dax and Chase looked at them in shock.

"Thats, thats monsuno esaance!" yelled Bren. Sealy, Rex and James looked at each other in confusion.

"Monsuno what?" said Rex. Jinja smiled widly.

"You guys just scored yourselves your very own Monsuno!" she said smiling happliy.

James, Rex and Sealy looked at each other grinning, "Wait so we have one of those monter things each?" said Rex. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so and where did you say you found those?" he asked. Sealy, Rex and James where to happy to care.

"What so we just throw them and out comes a monster!" said Sealy.

"Not exactly" said Bren.

Dax reached for his belt where he kept empty monsuno cores, he grabbed three and through them at James, Rex and Sealy, "There you go mate just put that little green tube in there and you got your own Monsuno" he said.

James, Rex and Sealy quickly put in the Monsuno essance, "Can we launch them please!" whined James who looked like he was about to explode from excitment. Chase smiled.

"Sure but once we find a open space" said Chase, but it was to late.

James, Sealy and Rex grinned at each other spun on their foot and yelled, "Launch!".

"No wait!" yelled Chase. Wind blew everywhere as the cores spun out they all covered their eyes, soon the wind died down and everybody was silent.

James's monsuno was puma, bug hybrid. It had the body of a puma the head of a puma but it had horn like things where it's cheeks should be and spikes on it's legs with little spikes on its ears.

Sealy's monsuno was a swan, buffolo, lion, porkupine hybrid. It had the body and face of a lion but had porkupine spikes as a mane, it had buffolo horns, three buffolo tails and a set of beautiful white swan wings.

Rex's monsuno was a Egal, Snake, jagua hybrid. It had a egals head, a jaguas body, egal wings and snakes for tails.

They all stood there in shock for a moment before James gave a yell of joy and ran towards his monsuno and gave it's leg a HUGE hug, "Thats what I call a monsuno baby!" he yelled. Rex and Sealy soon ran to their monsuno's to.

"SICK! I love him!" yelled Rex checking out his monsuno.

Sealy grinned at his Monsuno. Bren walked up to them, "You might want to return you're monsuno's" he said smiling. James, Rex and Sealy grinned at each other then at the same time they yelled return.

"Now do you guys wanna name these beasts!" said Chase happily. James, Rex and Sealy looked at each other in thought.

"I got it!" yelled James, all eyes turned to James, "I'm calling mine TACO!" He yelled. Everybody face palmed. Chase walked up to James and put his hand on his shoulder.

"James here's the thing you have to keep the name you can't change it... now how do you think battle's going to go when you yell Taco Launch, think about it" sighed Chase. James nodded.

"I guess your right... wait a moment how are we going to know what to call them if we haven't seen them in action?" said James crossing his arms. Dax shrugged.

"Bear has a point ya know" he said, "Didn't know what I was gonna name Airswtich till I saw him having a go" said Dax.

"You're right" said Chase, "Ok James, Rex, Sealy choose who you wanna go up agasin't and then we'll names you're monsuno" said Chase smirking.

"I think I can take on Beyal" said Rex.

James looked around evily, "Looks like you're all mine Brenny boy" said James grinning. Bren gulped and took a step backwards.

Sealy smiled and his eyes fell on Jinja, "Well Jinja lets see who's better you or me" said Sealy. Jinja smiled at him from where she was standing next to him.

"You? You don't stand one small chance with me" said Jinja smirking up at him and for a few moments they stared into each others eyes smiling. Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal looked at them in confusion and thought but before anybody could say anything James saved their secret by jumping inbetween them.

"Whoa Jinja good job for noticing that Sealy had a HUGE rock in his eye" said James poking at Sealy's eye. Sealy pushed him off and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for noticing James" he sighed. Dax, Chase and Bren shook it off while Beyal was still watching in thought.

"How does a huge rock get stuck in a eyeball?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter all that matters is that we name our beautiful babies here" said James smiling, "Now Bren and I bags going first don't we Bren" said James smiling.

"Um, wait I didn't agree to" stuttered Bren. James smiled and ruffled Bren's hair.

"Whatever little man now let the monsuno name battles beguin!"

**There you go guys! Two chapters to make up for my sickness! Hope you all enjoyed that one as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Lakota1172 is in the house LOL! Isn't it exciting NEW monsuno's! But the quiestion remains where did the monsuno essance come from? Oh and I don't know about you but I think that if Jinja and Sealy keep playing their cards like this it won't be long till their secrets out some of the team might already be suspecting some romance in the air! **

**Lots of love- Lakota1172 **

**P.S Remember to stock up on tissues!**


	15. Naming

**Well here I am again with another chapter for "Powers". Thanks again everyone :) P.S Remember I can't recall any of the Monsuno's powers so I'll make them up :) **

Bren and James stood apart from each other staring each other down. Jinja sat next to Rex, Sealy and Beyal on a log on the sidelines watching the match that was about to take place, Bruno in her arms. Dax stood next to Chase who was sitting on a rock.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Launch!"

James spun on his foot and spun out his core, "Launch!" he yelled.

Bren did the same except he yelled out, "Longfang Launch!". The cores bumped together and with a flash of blue light the two beasts appeared. Rex and Sealy gave a slight gasp at Longfang.

"Whoa!" Muttered James, quickly covering up his shock with humor, "I can beat this long fanged pussy!, this'll be like taking candy from a baby" he said grinning.

Bren smiled and wasted no time, "Longfang titanium claw!" he yelled. Longfang raced towards James's unamed Monsuno and thrashed at it sending it flying back into a tree. "Taking candy from a baby did you say?" he said smirking.

James and Rex looked at each other nervesly, "Can we change our bet?" asked Sealy. Chase chuckled and shook his head. The fight continued.

James gulped, Bren was moving in for another attack, "Move it!" yelled James at his Monsuno. The Monsuno gave a slight roar and quickly dodged the oncoming attack from Longfang as fast as lightning. Longfang missed complety and crashed into a boulder smashing it into pieces. James gave smile.

"Yes! I got the speed type!" he yelled grinning, "Attack!" he yelled. His monsuno gave a roar and vanished into thin air leaving everybody baffled.

"It, it attacks silently!" yelled Chase in shock just as James's monsuno appeared next to Longfang. Bren at no time to tell Longfang what to do as James's monsuno leapt onto Longfangs back and with the spikes on its cheeks cut into Longfang painfully before vanishing again.

James punched the air happily, "That's what I call taking candy from a baby!" he yelled happily. The match continued on like that for a while. Beyal watching in silence trying to figure out the secret to the way James's monsuno vanished and then appeared again, and then it hit him.

"No way" he muttered in shock. Dax looked down at Beyal.

"What monkfish?" he asked. Beyal looked shocked and confused.

"James's monsuno can vanish like that because it's horns aren't only for attacking! It's all an allusion! James's monsuno can vanish into thin air like that because it's actually not vanishing at all! It's letting a gas into the air through its spikes that make us all into thinking that it's moving do fast you can't see it and when the poison wears thin it attacks, the poison comes from its spikes!" said Beyal in shock. They all looked shocked.

"That's impossible" uttered Jinja.

"Struth" said Dax crossing his arms.

Soon the match was over; Bren was defeated leaving a happy James who was hugging his Monsuno again. "I know what I'm calling her!" He yelled happily. They all looked at him waiting for an answer, "I'm calling her Assassin!" yelled James.

"Why?" asked Sealy.

"Well she can appear and reappear like that, you know a silent killer type of thing just like an Assassin" said James smiling. Chase shrugged.

"Far enough" he said smiling.

Rex and Beyal were up next. Rex smirked and grabbed his core, "Ready to get beaten to a pulp Beyal" said Rex. Beyal smiled at him and grabbed Glowblades core.

"I am afraid that it is you who will be getting the beating Rex my friend" he said.

"Glowblade! Launch"

"Launch!"

The two cores hit each other in a blue frenzy and the two monsuno's appeared. Glowblade and Rex's monsuno roared at each other in anger. James with smirking to himself at the sight of Glowblade.

"Yo Rex!" he yelled. Rex tried to ignore James as Beyal made the first mood. James rolled his arms and picked up a rock from the ground and chucked it at Rex, "REX!" He yelled.

Rex glared at James, "WHAT!" He yelled. James smirked.

"Looks like you're Monsuno Snake butt there has found its brother, must say Glowblade did get the looks in the family!" laughed James just as Glowblade fired an attack at Rex's monsuno.

Rex gave a annoyed groan, "SHUT UP JAMES!" He yelled before turning his attention back to the battle, "BLOCK" He yelled. His Monsuno gave a screech and it's eagle wings spread out and blocked the attack, "NOW ATTACK" Yelled Rex, his monsuno jumped into the air and swooped down on Glowblade, it's snake tails lashed out at Glowblade and injected posion into Glowblade.

In the end both Monsuno's timed out, "Well that was interesting" said Rex smirking, "I'm going to name my one..."

"Snake butt" echoed James into Rex's ear. Rex groaned and turned to James and wacked him over the head.

"I'm not calling my monsuno Snake butt just because it has snakes on its uh..." he started.

"Butt?" said James cheekily. Rex glared at him.

"Anyway I'm calling him Snape" he said happily. James rolled his eyes.

"Lame" he said giving a fake yawn and that earned him another punch. Jinja and Sealy where up next.

"This will be easy" said Jinja smirking. Sealy smiled back at her.

"Don't underestimate a champion" said Sealy grinning. Jinja rolled her eyes playing fully and grabbed Chargers core.

"Charger! Launch" she yelled spinning out Chargers core.

Sealy spun on his foot and spun out his core, "Launch!" The cores hit and exploded into the blue flashing colors, leaving Charger and Sealy's monsuno. Jinja wasted no time.

"Charger ram it!" she yelled. Charger gave a roar and charged forwards hitting Sealy's monsuno dead on sending it flying into the air. Sealy cursed under his breath.

"Fly then attack" he yelled. His Monsuno recovered from the blow and flew into the air then dived down towards Jinja and with its three tails wrapped them around two of chargers legs and the other one around his neck and dragged him across the ground and when it let go burns where left there.

"Crag" muttered Jinja, "Charger plaster beam!" she yelled. Charger got back on his feet and a glowing light formed in his horns and then it blasted at Sealy's monsuno.

"Dodge and attack" yelled Sealy. His Monsuno dodged and then ran at Charger.

"RAM IT!" Shouted Jinja. Charger then ran at Sealy's monsuno as well and soon they had locked horns and where in a battle of strength. But soon Charger won over and sent Sealy's Monsuno into a tree returning it to its core. Jinja smiled and ran to Chargers side.

"Childs play right boy!" she yelled happily. Charger roared a reply before Jinja returned him. "To easy" she said smirking turning around on her heel and walking back to the others. Sealy crossed his arms and grinned at her before shaking his head and following.

"Did you guys see that way he attacked Charger and used his tails like that! He left a burn" said Sealy happily.

Chase nodded, "Yeah you no kind of like a Ropeburn" he said. Sealy smiled.

"Exactly like a Ropeburn Chase, that's why I'm naming him Ropeburn" said Sealy grinning.

Jinja smirked up at him, "Nice Sealy, very nice" she said with a smirk. Sealy smirked at her before looking back at Chase.

"Man I am beat" he yawned.

"Yeah me to, can we stop her for the night?" asked Rex. Chase nodded clearly he was a bit tired as well.

After a bit of walking the team finally found a nice cave, on their little walk they had discovered a waterfall that James, Rex and Sealy said looked really inviting. Chase had promised they would go in the morning.

Jinja, Sealy, Rex, James, Bruno, Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren lay around the fire talking amongst themselves. Rex and James having a very interesting conversation about mushrooms, Jinja and Sealy talking about the stars, Bruno fast asleep, Chase and Dax arguing about how many bits of wood could a wood chuck, chuck and Bren was trying to convince Beyal to read his mind.

That was the most peaceful night the team had ever had together. If only the peace would last.

**Well looks like the peace isn't going to last as long as we all hope! Next chapter a secret comes out and it takes an unexpected turn for the worse. **


	16. Love and Hate

**Hi and welcome everybody! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them, down to the last review! Now in this chapter if you haven't guess already somebody's little secret is about to come out! *Jinja Cough, Sealy Cough* I wonder how the rest of the team are going to take it? Well only one way to find out….. **

The sun shone welcomely through the cave entrance, bringing warmth to everybody. Nothing could possibly ruin this day….. "NO!" echoed a loud wail throughout the cave waking everybody up. Chase sat upright startled by the sudden wail, he looked around wildly only to find James sulking by their bags.

"James?" Came a groan. It was Rex, "James what's wrong?"

James stayed where he was. Chase got up and walked over to James's side, "James? What's up?" he asked in concern. James looked at him with teary eyes with a look of shock on his face.

"Are you stupid or something the sky's up! What kind of question is that!" whimpered James going back to sulking. Chase looked at him in confusion.

"Um never mind" said Chase trailing off, he was about to ask what was wrong when a shout was heard.

"What in blazing hell is going on here!? Some on us are trying to get some shut eye!" it was Dax. A pillow was thrown at Dax's head it was Jinja.

"Now nobody can get some sleep Dax!" she yelled standing up before stalking over to James, "James what in the world is world is with you!" snapped Jinja her hands on her hips. James looked up at her sadly.

"Well?" Came the annoyed voice of Sealy.

James burst into tears again, "We ran out! he wailed.

Bren looked at him in confusion, curiosity and concern, "Ran out of what! Water!" yelled Bren trying not to panic. James shook his head.

"Worse than that" he sniffed shaking his head sadly.

Then at the same time they all yelled "WHAT!" James sniffed and looked away.

"Tacos" he whispered almost to himself. They all looked at him in disbelief. It was Sealy who spoke first.

"What? You're telling me you woke everyone up just because all the tacos are gone?" he snapped. James nodded sadly.

"Every single Taco is gone….." *Sigh* James hung his head sadly. Everybody face palmed.

"Ok whatever James, you'll live" sighed Chase. James gave a sad sniff.

Sealy shook his head when an idea popped into his mind, "Hey you guys wanna go for a swim?" he asked excitedly.

"No thank you" said Beyal.

"Nope" said Bren.

"Too sad for a swim" sighed James.

"Someone has to stay and look after little James" said Rex winking at Sealy.

"I'm so coming!" said Jinja excitedly. Rex and James where half tempted to whistle.

"I'll catch up later" said Chase.

"Me to" said Dax.

Bruno growled…

Beyal shook his head and looked at Sealy and Jinja with thought.

Sealy smirked at Jinja and she smiled back, "Well see you guys later" said Sealy grabbing Jinja's arm and pulling her out of the cave.

Chase stared after them for a moment before looking back at Beyal who had a troubled look on his face. "What's up Beyal?" asked Chase in concern; "A vision?" asked Chase. Beyal gave a slight nod.

"Yes…. Not a very good one at that" said Beyal. Everybody in the cave went silent.

"Well?" asked Dax.

Beyal's gaze moved over to Rex and James, "I would prefer that I only tell Bren, Dax and Chase, sorry" he said. Rex and James glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We'll be somewhere in the cave" said Rex leading a sad James away.

When they were out of sight Beyal started, he looked at them in concern, "One of us is going to die…"

**Jinja and Sealy**

Jinja walked along side Sealy towards where the waterfall was, "So….. What happened again?" asked Sealy who was confused, "Bren, Beyal, Dax and Chase turned into Monsuno wolves?" he said, "And you were going to get married to a S.T.O.R.M solider called Ash?"

Jinja nodded with a slight smirk at Sealy, "Yes that's right" she said.

Sealy huffed a bit, "Well if I was there I wouldn't have let that freak Ash even touch you" he snapped. Jinja blushed slightly and punched Sealy's arm playfully.

"You don't have to worry about that, you're the only one for me Sealy" she said. Sealy smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"I love you" he whispered. Jinja smiled.

"I love you more" she said.

"I love you most"

Soon they made it to the waterfall. Jinja got into her swim suit, she sat down on a boulder waiting for Sealy to come back from getting changed. She smiled to herself, hearing Sealy come back she turned, "Took you long enough… whoa" Jinja trailed off.

Sealy was wearing green board shorts and well he wasn't wearing a t-shirt or anything like that! For the first time Jinja had actually got to see Sealy with his shirt off and well…. She liked what she saw. Why did Sealy have to be so darn muscular?!

Sealy opened his eyes wide, "Whoa, you look really, really pretty" he said his face going a bit red. Jinja was so intent on looking at Sealy that she didn't know he was talking to her. "Um Jinja?" he said, "Earth to Jinja" he said with a huge grin waving his hand in front of her face.

Jinja quickly snapped out of it, "What….. Oh, um I wasn't looking at anything" said Jinja in embarrassment trying to keep her eyes from going back to his chest. Sealy smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" he said trying to suppress his laughter.

Jinja blushed a deep red and turned around, "Swimming, I came here to go swimming" she muttered to herself walking towards the edge of the water, "Swimming, swimming, swimming….. Ah! SEALY" She yelled.

Sealy tackled her from behind and pushed her into the water with him, he laughed as they surfaced his red hair sticking to his face from the water. Jinja glared at him.

"Sealy" she growled. Sealy put his hands up in defence.

"You said you wanted to go swimming" he said with a smirk. He got a mouthful of water.

Jinja laughed out loud, "How do you like it?" she laughed. Sealy flicked his hair back spraying water over Jinja. "Hey" she said blocking the drops of water from her face.

Sealy grinned, "I find it very refreshing" he said turning around and lying on his back in the water. Jinja smiled at him and joined him. "This is nice" said Sealy with a smile.

Jinja looked at the sky and smiled, "Yeah, just the two of us" she said smiling.

Sealy looked over at her and stared into her eyes. Jinja looked at him, "What?" she said with a smile. Sealy looked at her plainly.

"I can't see my life without you in it Jinja" he said. Jinja looked at him in shock and opened her mouth to speak but he kept talking, "I can't see a life that's worth living without you….. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you….."

"Sealy" said Jinja.

"Wait, it's just that when you feel that way about a person you need to know if they feel the same way about you…. You're the light of my world Jinja and I need to know if you feel the same way about me… I know you love me but do you love me enough to spend forever with me?" said Sealy seriously, standing up in the water.

Jinja looked at him, "Sealy…." Said Jinja looking away, "I, I can't see my life without you in it either and I know that you're the only one that I will ever truly love" she said looking back up at Sealy. Sealy smiled at her and then within a second her leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

Jinja kissed back then pulled apart and hugged him close. "I love you"

Not far off watching from the trees was two fuming teen boys; "Some bloody attachment Beyal" spat Chase his face going red from anger. He turned and stormed off the way he and Dax had come. He glanced back and saw Dax ready to go confront them, "Don't bother Dax" he said.

"But little suno! Look what that red headed rats doing to Princess!" spat Dax. Chase chuckled lowly to himself.

"Oh don't worry Dax you'll have enough time to beat it out of him" growled Chase turning and walking, "Just not right now, now come on!" snapped Chase.

"When we're finished with Sealy, no when we're finished with Sealy, James and Rex their all going to wish they were never born"

**Oh no!** **Chase please don't hurt Sealy! Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, Sealy and Jinja are like practically married now! LOL! Well anyway thanks for reading and as always I wish you all the best! **

**Lots of love **

**-Lakota1172**


End file.
